


The Stardew Chronicles

by Beankiller1997



Series: The Stardew Chronicles [1]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2019-09-28 22:44:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 22,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17191667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beankiller1997/pseuds/Beankiller1997
Summary: 38 year old Spencer thought his life was over once he left his twenties. But when he finds the envelope containing the deed for his grandfathers farm, he figures maybe there's still a chance to turn things around. However, he discovers a secret that will change his life forever, and maybe a mysterious wizard could be the only one to help him. Updates Sundays





	1. Chapter 1

Summers on his grandfathers farm were always the highlight of young Spencers year. Even as a teenager he couldn’t figure out what it was about Stardew Valley that made him feel so, well, alive. Was it the sweet smell of fruit growing in the fields, the warm summer breeze that gently carried away the leaves, or perhaps it was a welcomed opposite of the hustle of Zuzu city.   
Yes, Spencer loved the valley, which was why he was so afraid of the next day when he would have to go back to Zuzu city for the new school year. Spencer always struggled with fitting in with the other kids, but here he felt like he belonged, and leaving the valley always made him feel incomplete.  
His grandfather knew about his grandsons anxiety, even if he tried his best to hide it, “Spencer? You’re old enough now. Why not go to the Cidersnap forest to collect some spiceberries for jam?”  
Spencer perked up, “Really?” he asked excitedly. He, however, didn’t wait for an answer as he grabbed a basket and ran across the farm to the forest.   
He only paused, however, when he saw a mysterious tower looming over the tree tops. He had saw this tower multiple times, but every time he tried to ask about it his grandpa never seemed to want to talk about it.   
“You must never go up there. For my sake.”  
So he never did. He immediately turned around and went in the other direction where he found more bushes of spiceberries.   
As he gathered them, Spencer paused when he heard tiny, almost distressed sounding squeaks behind one of the bushes. When he went over, he expected to see a mouse caught on a branch, but instead found something much, much stranger.  
A tiny green creature, almost apple shaped, was caught in a spider web. As bewildered as he was, Spencer could almost feel the distress the creature was feeling. It was almost enough to make him cry.  
“Sh…” he whispered gently as he carefully untangled the creature, all while trying not to destroy the spiders home, “It’s okay,” Once he released it, Spencer set it down.  
He half expected the thing to run away, but instead it looked at him, then scurried onto him to his face, rubbing against his cheek. Spencer giggled before picking it up and setting it down, “You’re welcome,” he looked at his basket and gave it a spice berry, “Here you go. Hurry on home now.”  
The creature hopped, making an almost musical chime, before scurrying away with the berry in its arms.  
\----  
“I saw something in the forest today,” Spencer told his grandpa as they sat on the porch. His grandpa stopped his carving and turned to him.  
“It wasn’t the tower, was it?”  
“No. I know not to go up there. But, I did see something stranger.”  
“What was it?”  
“A small green creature. It was almost shaped, like, uh….”  
“An apple?”  
Spencer turned to his grandpa in surprise, “Yeah! Wait, do you know what they are?”  
His grandpa put down his carving knife and looked up at the sky, as if searching it for answers. He then sighed and turned back to him with a small smile, “They’re called the Juminos. They’re spirits who guard the forest. They don’t easily show themselves to humans, you know.” He showed his grandson the carving he was working on, which looked exactly like the Jumino, “It seems you made friends with them today, I’m afraid.”  
“What do you mean?”  
His grandfather opened his mouth to speak, but hesitated. He looked down at the carved Jumino before taking Spencers hand and placing it in his palm, “Spencer, there will be a day when I won’t be on this earth anymore. When that happens, you must remember that I will never be truly gone. I will be right there with you. When you’re in this valley, on this farm, you will feel me right next to you, guiding you,” He closed his hand around the carving, “But I will give you this advice now. Remain kind, stay strong, and whatever darkness haunts you, will be driven away by that light,” He pulled Spencer close and gave him a quick kiss on the forehead, “Now go to sleep, Spencer. You have a long journey ahead of you.”  
“I don’t want to go back to the city,” Spencer sighed.  
His grandfather only chuckled, “I know, but that’s not the journey I’m talking about.”  
Spencer looked up at him, “Huh?”   
But his grandpa only chuckled, “Go to sleep, Spencer.”  
That same year would be known as the worst year of Spencers life. That fall, his grandfather suffered a horrible heart attack. He was moved in with Spencers family after it was apparent that he could no longer live on his own on the farm. He was still the jovial man Spencer knew him to be, but even he could see the life flicker from his eyes as his health deteriorated.   
Spencer hated winter. He hated the snow, he hated the cold, but yet he couldn’t bring himself to go back inside from his backyard porch.  
“Spencer?” He heard his mothers voice from behind him, “Your grandpa wants to see you.”  
His grandpa lay in a cot in his living room, the fireplace glowing dimly against the moonlight.  
“Spencer? Come here, my boy.” He weakly held out his hand.  
Spencers breath hitched, but he walked over to him anyway.  
“Look at you,” His grandpa smiled, “You’ve grown up so much.”  
Spencer couldn’t say anything else, but he smiled as he put his hand in his grandfathers outstretched one.  
“Spencer,” his grandpa said weakly. He pulled out a sealed envelope from his covers, “I want you to have this.”  
Spencer took the envelope and moved to open it.  
“No, no,” his grandfather chuckled, “Have patience, my boy.”  
Spencer stopped before putting the envelope in his lap.  
“Now, listen closely, there will be a day when you feel overwhelmed by the stress of modern life. Maybe it will feel like there’s a part of you missing, as if there will be no chance that you will be happy ever again. When that happens, Spencer, you will be ready for this gift.” His grandpa gave his hand a squeeze, “There are secrets, Spencer, that I wish I could tell you, but maybe one day you will learn them. Just remember what I said: Remain kind, stay strong, and whatever darkness haunts you, will be driven away by that light.”  
Spencer smiled solemly as he felt tears well up in his eyes, “I will, grandpa. I promise.”  
His grandpa smiled at what he heard, before closing his eyes. A candle went out in the room, and Spencer felt his grandfathers grip loosen around his hand.  
Spencer, for the first time that night, allowed himself to cry.


	2. Chapter 2

That was well over twenty years ago, and Spencer still couldn’t tell you how he’s now pushing forty and stuck in this dead end accounting job at Joja.   
“Spencer!” He heard his boss shout, “My office!”  
Spencer groaned at hit his head against the desk before getting up.

 

“I have to say, Mr. Spencer, I’m quite impressed.” His boss mused as he looked over his computer, “You raised our companies productivity level from ninety five to ninety six percent.”  
“I try,” Spencer said blankly.  
“You do. You do try, indeed,” His boss closed the computer, “Which is why I think it’s time you move up. I’m talking higher pay, greyer office, longer hours. You’re going to be a success story in this company.”  
“I’m speechless.”   
“You begin tomorrow. Make sure to get here early for your transfer. Congratulations, Mr. Spencer.”

 

The drive home would’ve been frustrating if Spencer could feel anything anymore. All he really felt was the throbbing area where he hit his head against the steering wheel after nearly an hour in traffic.   
His apartment was greyer and more dreary than the office, but he would rather be here than over there. He dropped his suitcase by the bookshelf, not seeing a yellowed envelope flutter to the ground.   
Spencer took out a frozen meal from his freezer and stuck it in the microwave. After staring at the timer his mind began to wander. How did he end up here?   
Ever since his grandfathers passing he never went back to Stardew Valley. He remembers his mother and her brothers arguing about what to do with the farm. Whether to keep it, whether to sell it, whether to continue the business. However, neither of them were able to do anything without the deed.   
For about three years after his grandfathers passing, he would beg his parents to just go back there at least once, but he was only answered with unfulfilled promises of visiting again. After a while, he just gave up. He just felt empty, year after year, just like before. Only this time, however, the feeling never went away.   
He was shaken out of his stupor by the shrill beeping of the microwave. He took out the grey meal and went out to his living room. It was then when he finally saw the envelope.   
Spencer set the meal down and walked over to where it lay. He knelt down and read the faded lettering “To Spencer”. He carefully picked it up, flipping it over to the sealed side, and opened it. Inside was the long lost deed to his Grandfathers farm, as well as a letter.   
“Dear Spencer,  
If you’re reading this, that means your life has lost all its worth. All the light you once had to look forward to, has now gone.  
That’s how I felt when I was your age. I grew tired. Weary. The predictability of life just became too much. So I sold all material belongings and started a new life.  
You remember Stardew Valley, don’t you, my boy? You would call me over the phone every spring and just go on about how excited you were to come back. I knew you were special the moment you were born, which is why I think you are a worthy successor to Starry Hills farm.   
Take care, my boy. Say hi to Lewis for me if he’s still alive.  
Love,   
Grandpa  
PS, If you can, stay away from the tower. Once you go there, your fate is sealed.”

Spencer shivered at that last part, but it went away when he saw the deed once again. He was the owner of Starry Hills farm, his grandfathers farm. He leaned back against the wall, staring up at the ceiling with a face of revelation. He thought his life was over. Couldn’t be changed once he passed the age of thirty. But he was wrong, oh he was wrong. He let out a laugh, oh but he couldn’t be any happier to be wrong.  
He jumped to his feet with a cheer, “I’m going to Stardew Valley!” He laughed, “Oh my god, I’m going to Stardew Valley!” He ran to the window and threw open the panes, “I’m going to Stardew Valley!!!” He shouted to the sky, not caring who heard him, “I’m going to-! Wait!” He brought himself back inside, “What am I doing? I need a bus ticket right away!”   
He left that night, leaving most of his possessions behind. He didn’t want anything to do with his old life here in Zuzu city. He did, however, take a small suitcase and the wooden Jumino his grandfather carved for him. 

 

But Spencer wouldn’t be the only one who would know that very night. Far above the depths of the Cidersnap forest would be the tower, standing tall even after many eons. Inside resided a powerful wizard, deep in meditation, until he awakes. He looks toward the open window above him, seeing a large, golden crested owl sitting there.   
“So the time has come.” He stood up, holding his hand out. The owl flew down and perched itself atop of it, letting the wizard scratch the side of its head as he walked towards the door. Once outside, he faced the direction of the now overgrown Starry Hills farm.  
He faced the owl, “Go. Return to me once he’s there.” With that, he raised his arm to the sky, and the owl flew off. The wizard watched until it disappeared into the moonlight, “Tonight,” He muttered, “The prophecy starts again.”


	3. Chapter 3

Spencer awoke when he felt the bus slow to a stop. He looked outside and saw the rolling mountains that surrounded the valley. He was home.  
He carefully tried to slide past the sleeping man next to him and reached up to get his suitcase from the top compartment before he finally exited the bus, stiff from the long ride. He was met with a red-haired woman a few years older than him.   
“Hey! You must be Spencer? Correct?”  
“Uh, yeah. I’m sorry but, I was kind of expecting Lewis.”  
“No worries! He just wanted to get the farm house cleaned up for you before you got here. We both thought you’d be coming later. He really did want to be the first to meet you. Ever since he got your call, he was talking nonstop about you,” She smirked, “Like the story of how you got stuck by the strap of your overalls in a tree.”  
“Heh, I actually forgot about that. Don’t think I’m fit to be climbing trees anymore.”  
Robin laughed as they started walking in the direction of the farm, “But you’re fit enough to run an entire farm?” She teased.   
“That’s right,” He laughed a little, “It’s been such a long time. I can’t wait to see the place again  
``  
“And I take it back,” Spencer muttered as he saw the overgrown mess that is Starry Hills Farm.  
Robin rubbed the back of her neck nervously, “So it’s a little overgrown…”  
“A little overgrown is the Amazon rainforest. Yoba, look at this place…” He slowly paced forward and looked around, “I barely recognize it…”  
“… There’s still lots of good soil! And I’m sure after some time you can have this place looking a whole lot better,” Robin smiled reassuringly, but it faded when Spencer just stood there, staring forlornly at the brush.   
As if by some stroke of luck, the farmhouse door opened. Spencer turned around to see an older but familiar face and smiled, “Lewis! Its so good to see you!”  
“Spencer! My it’s been so long,” The two embraced before pulling away. Lewis looked at the farm, “Well. Here it is…”  
“Yeah…” Spencer trailed off before turning back to the farmhouse, “However, it’s good to see this still standing.”  
“Still has it’s rustic charm after twenty years, huh?”  
“Crusty charm, if you ask me,” Robin retorted, but quickly shut up when both Lewis and Spencer gave her a look.   
“Don’t mind her, Spencer. She’s just trying to convince you to get one of her house upgrades.”  
“Hmph!” Robin crossed her arms.  
“Well,” Lewis started, “You must be tired after a long trip. You should rest up for a long days work tomorrow.”  
“Yep…” Spencer sighed as Lewis and Robin said their goodbyes. Spencer started to walk around the property, seeing the seemingly progressive mess that spanned out after twenty years.   
“Spencer what did you get yourself into?” He came across a rusty axe stuck in a tree. He took the handle by both hands and gave it a tug, but the wood split, sending Spencer tumbling backwards. He groaned and rubbed his head as he looked at the broken handle in his hand.  
“Maybe this was a mistake,” He tossed the handle aside, “I can’t fix all this…”  
A soft breeze suddenly blew past him, bringing a sense of peace to the man. Spencer closed his eyes and took a deep breath.   
A loud fluttering sound resonated behind him. Spencer opened his eyes and turned around, seeing a golden crested owl sitting on a boulder.   
Spencer was taking aback at seeing such a creature up so close, especially since it was barely in the evening. He suddenly felt compelled to reach his hand out towards the owl, and to his surprise it butted its head against the palm of his hand, letting Spencer pet the creature. When Spencer pulled away the owl stared at him with its piercing yellow eyes before flying off.   
Spencer watched as the owl disappeared. He stood there as his mind slowly went back to reality before he shook his head and went back towards the farmhouse.   
``  
It was just as he remembered it. Small, with a fireplace along the wall, and a creaky staircase that lead up to the attic. There was still a small bed upstairs, with the same quilt and the same old toys he played with on rainy days when he was younger. Some of them were things his grandfather carved himself, like the horse, the train, and a wizard.  
Spencer picked up the wizard. It was actually a pretty bizarre piece. Almost like it was someone his grandfather knew.  
Spencer yawned, the trip finally catching up to him. He stood up and walked down the stairs. He took off his boots and laid down on his grandfathers’ old bed, taking in the familiar scent of grass and wood shavings, letting it lull him to sleep.   
``  
Spencer opened his grandfather’s old tool shed the next morning, thankful to find some better-quality tools than the rusty axe.   
First things first, Spencer thought, get some land cleaned out for crops. He spent a good portion of the morning chopping down trees and clearing away weeds and rocks until he got a decent plot going. As he was gathering up the wood and stone to sell, he came across a dying, wilted sapling.  
“Poor little guy…” Spencer knelt down to examine it. Branches were pitch black and cracked. Spencer raised an eyebrow at this sight, “Hm… That is strange…” He looked around for his watering can and carefully poured some water onto the roots. He then took a stick and stuck it into the ground next to the sapling and gently guided it straight up before tying some string around it and the stick, “There you go,” He said gently, “Don’t worry, I’ll get you fixed up soon enough.”  
It might’ve been Spencers imagination, but he could’ve sworn that the sapling perked up just slightly.  
Spencer was shaken out of his stupor when he heard footsteps. He stood up and grabbed his axe, holding it up defensively, “Who’s there?” He asked loudly, “You’re trespassing! Stay away!” He raised the axe higher as she came into view.   
The intruder screamed, then Spencer screamed, they both screamed for a very long time.   
“Please don’t kill me!”  
“Kill you?!” Spencer looked at the axe before slowly putting it down, “Okay, sorry. The axe is down. Are you okay?”  
“Yes,” the woman, a bit younger than himself with red hair, sighed in relief, “I’m so sorry. I’ve been exploring this place for so long I thought it was abandoned.”  
“It is. Was. Uh…” Spencer held out his hand, “I’m Spencer. I’m the new farmer.”  
“I’m Leah,” the woman responded, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to intrude.”  
“No no no! You didn’t. You were right, this place was abandoned.”  
“Oh? Well, it is a really beautiful place. I found it a few years back. Everyday I find something new.”  
“You do?”  
“Yeah! Oh! Come on! I want to show you something!”  
``  
Leah pulled back some overgrown vines to reveal a shrine, “Isn’t it beautiful? I wonder who it belongs to.”  
Spencers eyes widened when he saw it, “Wow, I was wondering what they did with this thing…”  
“I’m sorry?”  
“It’s my grandfathers. It used to be at our house when I was younger, but my brothers took it after it was vandalized by the neighbor’s kids. I didn’t even think they brought it here,” he gently touched it, “It’s just as I remember it.”  
“Did this place belong to your grandfather?”  
Spencer nodded, “Yep. I would spend every summer down here.”  
“Why did you stop? I mean, if you don’t mind telling me.”  
“Well…” He trailed off, “When my grandfather passed away, we never really came back. But, I’m here now! I plan on staying.”  
“That’s awesome! I’m glad to hear it. I was going to go back to my cottage for lunch. You’re welcome to come if you want. I would like to hear more about this place.”  
Spencer’s stomach growled at the mention of it, “I would love to, actually.”  
``  
“There was this one time. It was my last summer I spent here. My grandfather sent me off to find Spice Berries, and I found this strange creature stuck in a web.”  
“You’re certainly quite the storyteller, huh?” Leah chuckled.  
“It’s true! I told my grandfather about them, and he told me they were spirits of the forest called “Juminos”.”  
“Juminos? That’s what he called them? Nothing like elves or goblins?”  
“They weren’t elves or goblins. They were small, and…” He stopped in his tracks.  
“Spencer?” She looked over at him, “Hey, I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings.”  
“Huh? No, no, it’s not that. It’s just…” He pointed up at the tower looming above the trees, “I forgot about that.”  
She turned around and saw the tower, “Oh… The tower…”  
“What? Do you know something about it?”  
“Well,” She rubbed the back of her neck, “Sometimes when I walk around the forest, I hear these awful sounds coming from it. Rumor has it that a horrible wizard lives up there, conducting horrible experiments and cursing people who cross him.”  
“My grandfather never told me that….” Spencer stated, “He just told me to stay away. Even in the letter I got from him…”  
“Lets go,” Leah tugged on his arm, “That place scares me.”  
“R-right. Sorry,” they continued walking, but Spencer looked up from behind him as he did.  
``  
Rasmodius grew increasingly frustrated as the Jumino trapped in his summoning circle refused to cooperate.  
“Just tell me! How much longer do we have!”  
The poor creature refused to answer.  
“You do realize that if the valley dies you die with it?! You insolent creature just tell me!”  
The Jumino screamed in pain.   
Rasmodius just gave up and sent it away, rubbing the temples of his forehead. He looked at a blackened tree outside as it seems to slowly spread its infection to the grass, “We don’t have much time.”  
“Hoot,” came above.  
Rasmodius looked up and saw the owl perched on the windowsill. He seemed to have relaxed a little, “So he’s finally here.”  
The owl blinked slowly.  
“Good,” He sighed, “Good…” He stood up and retrieved a book from his desk, turning to a page with a figure facing a dark cloud. He then turns around towards the tree again, “Hopefully this time will be different.” He closed the book.


	4. Chapter 4

Spencer wasn’t sure how whether he should continue on as he stared up at the staircase leading to the tower. His grandfathers words rang though his head like a distant bell.  
‘Stay away from the tower.’  
‘You must never go there.’  
‘Once you do, your fate is sealed.’  
Spencers attention turned to the very top as he saw a purple-haired figure staring down at him. With malice or benevolence was something Spencer couldn’t figure out.   
As if he was on autopilot, he started walking up the stairs, not breaking eye contact with the man. But once he got halfway, the man disappeared and the staircase behind him started to crumble.  
Spencer made a mad dash up the remaining steps, but the stairs were falling apart quicker than he could run. He felt the ground below him disappear, and he fell into darkness, screaming.  
==  
Spencer shouted as he sprung up from bed, panting heavily. He buried his head into his hands as he tried to calm himself, “Just a dream… Just… a dream,” He slowly lifted his head up and stared out at the window ahead. He could faintly see the tower in the distance.   
“What don’t you want me seeing, grandpa?” He muttered. He rubbed the remaining, but little, sleep from his eyes before getting out of bed.  
==  
Pelican Town was a beautiful, peaceful village. There were no cars, no streetlights, no crosswalks. It was a town left frozen, untouched by modern hassles. Spencer liked it.   
Spencer received a letter in the mail earlier that morning from a man named Pierre, advertising seeds. Although he didn’t find the other man’s attempt of bringing in more business the best welcome, he wasn’t going to be a farmer without any seeds.   
The bell rang as Spencer pushed the door open. He was shocked to see how empty it looked. He figured that having this be the only shop in town it would be a little busier.  
The man behind the counter perked up and smiled widely, “Welcome to Pierres!!!” He shouted maybe a little too enthusiastically.   
Spencer jumped at the sudden exclamation, “Oh, hello…”  
“You must be the new farmer! I was hoping you would stop by today… or ever… heh…” The mans face suddenly grew worried.  
“… Uh huh… Well, anyway, I believe you have some seeds, correct?”  
“Yep! Just got them in yesterday. I’m Pierre, by the way,” Pierre introduced himself as he got from behind the desk to show Spencer the seed display, “Please, take your pick!”  
“Thank you,” As Pierre went back to his post at the register, Spencer perused the selection of seeds, hardly noticing the bell ringing a second time as a shorter man with a toupee and a well pressed suit came it.   
“Pierre!” The man said smugly, “It’s good to see you! How’s business?”  
“Wouldn’t you like to know. You have no business here, Morris, leave!”  
“Harsh words coming from someone so… Old Fashioned, for lack of better term.”  
Spencer knelt to get some seeds on the bottom.  
“I heard there was someone new today. I just figured once they get here I’d show them where the better products were, for low prices of course,” Morris looked over at the seed display, placing a hand on it, “I mean, just look at this flimsy display,” He purposely pushed it over.  
Spencer grunted as he caught the display before it toppled over, setting it back upright in it’s rightful position.   
Morris made a confused sound and looked up, stepping back when he saw the taller, strong built man, “Well, uh…” He gulped at Spencer’s glare, “There he is.”  
“May I help you?”  
Morris straightened himself out, “Well,” He started, “I would like to be the first one to welcome you to Pelican Town. I’m Morris, the customer service rep at the JojaMart down the river. And of course, with every welcome comes with a twenty-five percent discount off you’re first-“  
“Not interested.”  
“Ah, you’re a man who wants greater things. I think I can do a fifty percent discount for you!”  
“Still not interested,” He turned back to the selections of seeds, picking out a few packages.   
“S-seventy five, then?” Morris asked, almost desperately.  
Spencer placed some seeds down on the counter before turning to Morris, “When I say no, Morris, I mean no. I hardly ever change my mind. I’m not interested in your business. Good day.”  
Morris was left dumbfounded. Eventually, he turned around and left the store without a word. Pierre lowered his head into his hands, “I don’t know what to do. Ever since that JojaMart opened down the river I’ve been losing business. I don’t get anyone coming in anymore.”  
“Don’t say things like that. There’s always a way around these things,” Spencer turned around and saw a small display of produce, “People like fresh produce. I can come in every harvest and give some to you,” He looked around the store again and noticed a table, “And this table could be used as a display for some artisan goods. I’m sure my grandfather has left a few beehouses and preserve jars laying around. Just think of it, ‘Starry Hill Goods,’ a Pierres Corner Store exclusive!”  
Pierre looked up at him with a doubtful look, “If you could make that happen, that is.”  
“I know I’m from the city, but my heart has always been here, in Stardew Valley! There’s a reason why I always feel more at home here and broken everywhere else, I just don’t know yet,” Spencer gathered some more seeds, “Just give this a chance, will you?”  
Pierre adjusted his glasses as he rang up the seeds, “Would you like a bag for those?”  
Spencer stared at the large pile, “… Please?”  
==  
The rest of that morning was spent tilling the soil, planting the seeds, and making sure they got enough water. Spencer found all of this very easy, familiar almost. Probably from spending every summer down here watching his grandfather work.   
He did, also, manage to find some of his grandfathers old bee houses, but they were old and grimy after years of neglect. Some of them were well beyond repair, “This is going to be harder than I thought.”  
He spent lunch at his table, mulling over old layouts of the farm. He made a few notes on what to change, what to build, what needs to go where for optimal production, and where would be best to start and orchard and how to arrange the trees.  
“Hmm… Maybe I could have some buildings for preserves here… I can use the old cellar for cheese and aging… Are those old wine casks still around?”  
Spencer stopped when he felt his stomach growl loudly. He looked outside and saw it was late in the afternoon. He looked at his sandwich, which was warm from being untouched since he sat down (ew).   
==  
The only restaurant in town was “The Stardrop Saloon”, so Spencer decided that would be the best place to grab a bite.   
It was warm and welcoming inside, which put his worries at ease. He found a spot in the corner on the bar side table and waited, at least until he heard a sound come from the side.  
Spencer looked over, seeing a disheveled purple haired man standing by. Unless Spencer was mistaken, the man looked pissed.  
“Who are you?” He asked.  
“I’m-“  
“Actually, I don’t care. That is my spot you’re sitting in.”  
Spencer was taken aback, but nonetheless moved a few seats down.  
“Don’t worry about him,” Spencer turned around to see a blue haired woman smiling brightly at him from across the table, “Shane is cranky until he gets his bottle.”  
“Speaking of which!” The purple haired man, Shane, raised his hand.  
The woman chuckled before sliding a beer towards him. Shane flashed something short of a smile and took a long swig.   
“So you’re the new farmer, huh? I’m Emily,” She held out her hand.  
“Spencer,” he shook her hand, “It’s good to meet you.”  
“Likewise! Have you been here long?”  
“No, just got in two days ago, actually.”  
“Really?”  
“Emily!” Called out a voice, “Stop bothering our guest, he must be hungry.”  
“Uh, no it’s-“  
“Got it, Gus!” Emily flashed a smile back to a round, jovial man, who gleefully handed him a menu.  
“Oh, thank you.” He opened it and browsed through it as Emily went back to work. As he read through it, he caught a glimpse of red hair belonging to Leah across the room. Leah must’ve saw him too, because he excitedly waved him over.  
==  
“It’s good to see you again, Spence,” Leah smiled as he sat across from her, “How’s it going on the farm?”  
“Just planted some seeds today, actually. Also managed to find some of my grandfathers bee houses.”  
“I was wondering what those were. They were so old and broken I couldn’t tell,” her eyes widened once she realized what she said, “Oh, I’m sorry I didn’t mean-“  
“No, it took me a while, too,” he looked to the side, as if a better topic was right next to him, “Hey, uh… yesterday when we were talking about the tower…” that was not any better.  
“What about it?” She asked.  
Too late.  
“I had a dream about it. As if there’s something out there trying to tell me something.”  
“This seems more like Emily’s forte but tell me more,” She rested her head in her hands.  
“I was walking up the steps, then, suddenly everything fell apart,” He scratched the top of his head, remembering the dark figure, “That’s just about it, really…”  
“Sounds like to me that discussion we had got to your head. But yeah, it is pretty weird.”  
Emily came over with their orders, “Here you go, guys!” She smiled.  
“Thank you!”  
“I wouldn’t think too much of it,” Leah reassured, “I have dreams of having to go back to school but I have to go to college at the same time. Strange and vivid but doesn’t really mean anything.”  
“I suppose,” He twirled his spaghetti around his fork, “Why don’t you tell me more about your artwork?”  
==  
It was almost midnight before Spencer and Leah parted ways. He wasn’t quite ready to go home, so he walked up the steps that lead to the park that overlooked the town.   
He was greeted by and old, decaying building. Upon further inspection, he found it was the community center he and his grandfather went to sometimes. Against his better judgement, he walked towards it.  
The door creaked as he pushed it open. Inside was in worse shape, as vines crawled along the walls and a chilling breeze sang through the walls.   
But what was stranger to Spencer was the small hut in the corner.   
Spencer got closer to in and knelt down to look inside, seeing nothing, “Hm,” he sat up, scratching his cheek.   
Something moved from the corner of his eye. Something small and green. He turned around, but there was nothing. Spencer quickly got up and ran out the door.  
But what he didn’t see, up in the rafters, was the gold-crested owl.


	5. Chapter 5

A lot has happened over the past couple of weeks. Spencer had his first harvest, fixed up the bee houses, and cleared out almost half of the land. He considered this a success.  
As for the tree he found half dead, it has improved greatly. It was a strange little tree, with a purplish brown bark and blue flowers blooming, but Spencer considered it his greatest success so far.   
“Look at you,” he spoke as he watered its roots, “You’re doing very well.”  
The flowers seemed to dance at his words. Spencer gently touched them, “Just what are you?”  
Suddenly the owl that had been following Spencer around landed on the branch around him. Spencer yelped and fell backwards, looking up at it, “You scared me!” He noticed something in its beak, “What do you have there?”  
The owl dropped it in his hand. It was a strange, dark blue parchment. Spencer unrolled it, finding even stranger, glowing blue writing. It read;  
“My sources tell me you were exploring the community center not too long ago. You must have a lot of questions about what you’ve been experiencing. Come to my tower this afternoon.”

Spencers skin crawled. He looked up at the owl, then turned around to go inside.  
He grabbed a pen and paper and started writing his own note.   
“That was two weeks ago!! Why the sudden interest? Who are you? And how do you know about me? I’m not going to some strange tower to meet someone I’ve never met. I am far too old to be that naïve. Unless I can know I could trust you, I’m going nowhere near that tower!”  
Spencer slammed his pen down and looked at his window, seeing the owl sitting there. He rolled it up and let the owl take it from him before it flew off.   
“That ends that,” Spencer muttered as he left his house, only to see the owl once again on his mailbox, “What in the-?!”  
The owl dropped another dark blue parchment onto the ground. Spencer picked it up and noticed that it was wrapped up with a star-shaped pendant. This note read:   
“I understand your doubts. Take this transportation pendant and use it whenever you feel unsafe, but I promise I won’t hurt you. I just want to put your questions at ease”  
Spencer pinched the bridge of his nose before looking at the note again. He crumpled it up and threw it to the side along with the pendant before picking up his axe.  
The owl swooped him before landing on a tree branch, causing him to duck. He looked up at it with a scowl before starting to chop down a different tree.   
But instead of leave him alone the owl landing on a branch on that tree and pecked him in the forehead, “OW! What?!”  
The owl hooted loudly.  
“No! I’m not going up there! I don’t care what you say or whoever lives up there says, I’m going nowhere near that tower! And that’s that!”  
Spencer threw down his axe and walked away. The owl bristled in annoyance before flying down to pick up the pendant and land on his shoulder.  
“I’m not going! Besides, we don’t even know how that thing works. There’s no instruction manual,” Spencer waved off the owl as it managed to drop the pendant around his neck, “It can’t be as simple as saying, “Take me to the tower”-“ Spencer yelped when suddenly the world around him whirled past. When it suddenly stopped he was at the foot of the tower, just like his dream.  
“I… guess it was that easy…”  
The owl landed on a boulder next to him, staring at him. It made a motion with it’s head as if to say, “Go on.”  
Spencer stared up at the tower. It was more foreboding up-close. With a shaky breath he started walking up the steps.   
It seemed to take forever but eventually he did reach the door. He reached out to open it but stopped, remembering his grandfathers words.  
‘You’re fate will be sealed.’  
Spencer considered just turning around, throwing the pendant in the lake, and never returning here ever again, and he almost did before the owl flew in front of him, opening the door itself with a loud hoot.  
“Shhhh!” Spencer hissed at it, bringing a finger to his mouth. The crack in the door was glowing green. He pushed open the door further. Inside was a cauldron, bubbling with a strange green substance, and hanging around were various strange decals. But what drew him the most was the man, meditating in front of a chalked circle.   
The man opened is eyes, signaling that he knew Spencer was there. With a swift motion with his wrist, Spencer was yanked inside, and the door slammed behind him.   
“Hello, Spencer,” He said.  
“How did you know my-“  
“I have foreseen your coming. I have also seen what your future holds, but that’s not why I summoned you here,” He stood up, “You have many questions, including who I may be. They call me Rasmodius.”  
“Well, Rasmodius, suppose you can answer my next question; Why am I here?”  
“You have seen things, Spencer. Things you can’t quite explain,” He pulled a book from a shelf and opened to a page with an apple shaped creature, “Do you know what this is?”  
“It’s a jumino. But… those are just myth. Legends from the valley.”  
“Yet you remember very vividly seeing one in your youth.”  
Spencers eyes widened, “How did you-“  
“They hold secrets of the forest. When it began, what it holds, and how it will end,” He motioned Spencer to follow him to the circle, “They have shown themselves to you, just like they’ve shown themselves to your grandfather.”  
“My grandfather?” He asked, “You knew him?”  
“I did. He was my apprentice for some time before he left.”  
“He never mentioned you,” Spencer said defensively.  
“Not the valley. The prophecy.”  
“’Prophecy’?!” Spencer threw his hands up in the air, “What prophecy?! There was never any mention of a-“ Before he could continue Rasmodius covered Spencers mouth with his hand.  
“Silence!” He boomed. He lowered his hand and went around the circle, “I summoned you here because they won’t speak to me.”  
“Who’s they?”  
Rasmodius sat on the ground again, muttering a chant. The center of the circle glowed, and a faint outline of a jumino formed.  
Spencer watched in awe, before lowering to the ground to get a better look himself.  
Rasmodius finished his chant, and a blue Jumino sat in the center, looking like it was in pain. Something in Spencers gut turned  
“There, I have him here. Now will you talk?”  
The Jumino squeaked in defiance and turned away from him.  
“What more do you want?!” He shouted, “The forest is dying! And yet you refuse to say anything?!”  
The Jumino started making noises of distress. Spencer held his head in his hands, “Stop! Just stop it!”  
“We don’t have much time! This time I’m not letting you out until you tell me!”  
The Jumino let out an ear piercing scream. Spencers eyes were flooding with tears as his own body writhed in pain.   
“It doesn’t have to be this way!” Rasmodius snapped, “Just tell me!”  
“Enough!!” Spencer shouted. With it a strong gust of wind threw open the towers windows and doors, blowing out candles and throwing papers around.  
Rasmodius was taken aback at the display of power. Spencer looked just as confused as to what just happened, but shook it off as he wiped a line of the circle away. The Jumino collapsed, breathing heavily.  
“You should be ashamed of yourself,” Spencer scolded the Wizard as he scooped the Jumino into his hands, cradling it like an injured bird. He wiped the tears from his eyes before grabbing the pendant from his neck.  
“Wait!”  
“Take me home!” Spencer shouted, and with a flash the pendant did so, leaving Rasmodius alone within the mess.   
Rasmodius pulled a chair from his desk and sat down, wringing his hands through his hair as the owl landed next to him. He just stared at it.  
“You don’t need to say it,” he said as he leaned back, “This is going to be harder than I thought.”


	6. Chapter 6

Spencer laid the Jumino on a nest of towels and set some water and crackers next to it. The Jumino squeaked happily and scarfed down a cracker.  
“Hungry one, huh?”  
“Nope! Just like crackers!” it said as it started on another one.  
Spencer was taken aback, “You can understand me?”  
“No, but you can understand me.”  
“I… I don’t think I understand.”  
“You’re connected to the valley. You’re connected to us. Our pain is yours, you’re happiness is ours. Every emotion, every feeling, we are one.”  
Spencer went silent.  
“You’re grandfather used to be the same way too.”  
“Really? What happened?”  
“When he cut his spirit with the valley, he cut off his connection with us. There was a time we remembered everything he did, but now… we can’t.”  
Spencer pulled up a chair and sat down, “The wizard mentioned something about a prophecy. Do you know anything about such?”  
“We do,” Lilly hopped from the table to the ground, “I should go home now.”  
“Wait! What about the prophecy?”  
“We want to make sure you can stick with this. My brothers and sisters are distrustful after your grandfather abandoned us. Come to the community center at midnight.” Lilly hopped and disappeared.  
Spencer was left alone in his house, before he grabbed a pillow and screamed into it.  
Loudly.  
====  
Spencer quietly walked through the town to the abandoned community center. It was as old and as creepy as he remembered it being.   
“I could go home,” He muttered to himself, “I can dismiss this as all a bad dream and just go back to tending my farm.”  
“Hoot!”  
“Gah—damn it!” He turned around to see that damned owl again, “I don’t like you. Not one bit,” He sighed and pushed the door open, wincing at the loud creak it made.   
The floorboards creaked with every step as he walked towards the little hut, “I know you’re in there,” he said, “You wanted to see me, right?”  
About eight or nine juminos piled out of the hut, then ten more, then twelve, then all around him juminos appeared out of anywhere anyone could imagine. There were chirps, there were whispers, but one familiar voice caught Spencers attention.  
“You’re here! You made it!” Lilly jumped up and landed on his shoulder, giving his cheek a hug, “I knew you would I just knew it!”  
“He looks just like him.”  
“It’s been so long.”  
“The valley is saved!”  
The community center was filled with cheers and colorful waves of blue golds and greens, but they were hushed when a larger, bright green Jumino emerged from the hut.  
“Quiet, everyone!” he called out. He looked up at Spencer, “So it is you. The one who will save us.”  
“That’s actually something I wanted to talk to you about.”  
“Sit, please.”  
Spencer shrugged and sat down. The Jumino King hopped onto his knee and spoke, “Many eons ago this was a barren, lifeless plot, but a gift from the stars gave this land life, giving it the name, Stardew Valley”  
“But one day a man with great ambitions unlocked something terrible, a dark force simply known as “The Void”. This power went to his head, and he sought to destroy the valley and everything in it!”  
“The elementals wouldn’t have it. They gathered together to seal him away, but since the void possessed a physical form, they couldn’t make the seal last.”  
“But what does that have to do with me?” Spencer asked.   
“I would like to tell you more, but we all need to know we can trust you. After your grandfather abandoned us, we’ve lost so much,” the King looked over at the sea of Juminos before looking back at him, “With the oncoming threat of darkness, we have run out of places to turn to, which is why we all live here now. But, if you can complete this test, we will inform you of your role in this prophecy.”  
“Which is?”  
“We ask for gifts of the valley. Gifts that possess the true essence of the nature surrounding us.”  
“But how will I know?”  
“All I will tell you is this,” the King jumped off his knee and headed back to the hut, “Listen to the Valley.”  
With that, the Juminos disappeared, leaving Spencer alone in the darkness.   
==  
Being alone on the lake dock within the Cidersnap forest didn’t stop Spencers mind from asking questions, but it was the only place he could think of going at a time like this. He ran a hand through his hair, tugging slightly, and letting out a troubled groan.  
“You too, huh?” A voice said from behind.  
Spencer turned around, seeing Shane with a flashlight and a six pack of beer.  
“A lot on your mind?” Spencer asked.  
“Always.” Shane sat down on the doc next to him and placed the beer in between. He handed Spencer a bottle, “You look like you could use this.”  
“Boy do I ever,” He accepted it and took a long swig.  
“Fast drinker, huh? Man after my own heart.”  
“I wouldn’t exactly say you’re my type,” Spencer retorted. Shane responded with a snort.  
They both sat in silence, until Shane finally spoke up, “What’s the point of life when all we do is work?”  
“Well, isn’t that the million dollar question. Maybe there’s some bigger purpose out there for us, waiting. But it refuses to tell us where it is.”  
“You sound like you’re speaking from experience.”  
“Son if only you knew the kind of trouble I’ve been through since being here.”  
“What trouble could you possibly get into in this humdrum town?”  
“Another million dollar question. If we had answers to those we’d both be rich.”  
“I wouldn’t have to work at Joja. Maybe Philosophy isn’t a bunch of bullshit after all.”  
Spencer laughed, “If only I didn’t ditch class that day.”  
“Y’know Spence, you’re alright for a city bigwig,” Shane admitted.  
“And you’re alright for a town drunk.”  
They both took a long swig from their drinks.  
“Aren’t you worried about Emily getting jealous of me being your new drinking buddy?”  
“Nah, she wouldn’t go for me,” he said sadly, “Besides, she and Clint are pretty close.”  
“Clint? I don’t know that guy gives me the creeps. He gave me blueprints to a furnace one day after I decided to poke around in the mines. It was as if he knew.”  
“You’re looking way too much into it. In case you haven’t noticed every resident in this town is really weird.”  
“Yeah…” Spencer stared off into the distance, barely making the outline of Rasmodius’s tower in the moonlight.  
“Damn, it’s really late,” Shane stood up, “I have to work early tomorrow morning.”  
“Fun…” Spencer muttered, “I’m just going to hang out here a little longer. There’s still some things I need to sort out.”  
Shane shrugged and took the beer with him. Spencer lowered himself down and looked up at the sky before dozing off.  
However, a few yards behind him, a flower slowly turned black and wilted.


	7. Chapter 7

Spencer had been avoiding anything magic related the rest of that season. Instead he focused most of his time and energy working on rebuilding the farm. He fixed some of the bee houses and built some new ones, and they were already attracting wild bees and producing honey. He had a couple of sheds refurnished into jam and wine making areas, and he saved just enough to build a barn.  
So far the farm has been successful. He wasn’t quite famous just yet, but he was financially stable, which was something he considered a success.   
However, even though he tried to avoid magic, it seemed to find its way into his day to day life. He would find Juminos in his cupboards, his farm, even by the strange tree. He didn’t mind them, though. He found they were good company and not at all unpleasant.  
Unlike the other visitor he would get from time to time.  
The wizard Rasmodius was persistent, and admittedly Spencer appreciated that. However at the same time…  
He was ballsy today. When Spencer entered his home after a long day in the field he found him, standing in front of the fireplace with one of his grandfathers carvings in his hands.  
“Normally I only let friends enter my home uninvited,” Spencer finally spoke, prompting the wizard to turn around.  
“I was friends with your grandfather.”  
“Well my grandfather is dead,” He walked over and snatched the carving, “This is private property.”  
“I just want to talk.”  
“About what?” Spencer put the carving back in it’s place, “The “prophecy”? You can find someone else to sell that crap to, I’m not interested.”  
“This isn’t a choice.”  
“Oh well,” He pushed passed Rasmodius and started up the stove, “Besides I’m far too old for this ‘Magic Prophecy’ business. I nearly threw out my back getting out of bed this morning. Can you imagine that happening if I ever face “The Void” or whatever it calls itself?”  
“Spen-“  
Spencer loudly banged a pot onto the stove before Rasmodius could finish his sentence, “I came here for a change of scenery. Not for some sort of written destiny.”  
“It was destiny that brought you here!” Rasmodius said impatiently, “Have you ever wondered why you felt empty in the city? Why you lost all happiness when you stopped coming here?”  
Spencer froze.  
“Why you have gotten so far in rebuilding this farm in the short time you’ve been here?”  
“Stop…”  
“The quick harvests? How you suddenly knew how to handle an axe? A hoe? Despite never having held one before in your life?”  
“Rasmodius…”  
“The beehouses? What about the beehouses? How the bees suddenly started flocking to them a day after you build them? That wasn’t strange to you? None of this is strange to you?”  
“Maybe if you didn’t hurt innocent creatures it wouldn’t be so strange to you!” Spencer whipped around to face him, “You’re so full of shit! You know nothing outside of this little bubble of yours! You’re just a horrible man who does horrible things in that tower!”  
Rasmodius grabbed Spencers arm and waved his hand, flinging the door open. He dragged the farmer outside, stopping once they reached Spencers tree.  
“And what about this? Do you know what this is?” His grip on Spencers arm tightened.  
“Let go of me!”  
“This was a tree that used to grow everywhere in this valley until the Void took over! This is the last of it’s kind! Don’t you see?”  
“I said let go!” Spencer pushed him off. Rasmodius stepped back. Spencer breathed heavily as he rubbed the bruising area of his arm, “You stay away from me? Do you understand?” He pointed at him, “Or else. I don’t know what? But I know that both of us know it would be something I’ll regret.”  
Spencer turned around and walked back to his farmhouse. Rasmodius was left clentching his jaw and tightening his fists as sparks of magic emitted from them.


	8. Chapter 8

Spencer hardly drinks, especially so early in the week. However today Spencer was willing to make an exception as he sat at the bar in the Stardrop Saloon waiting for a beer.  
“Here you go, Spence,” Emily said with a half hearted smile.  
“Emily? What’s the matter?”  
“Well…” She set the drink down, “I haven’t heard from Shane in a while. He didn’t come in yesterday like he usually does, and he hasn’t returned any of my calls. I’m really worried.”  
Spencers heart sank. Now that he thought about it he hadn’t seen Shane since the night on the docks.  
“I’ll go over and check on him,” He stood up, leaving money for his tab, “I’ll let you know when I find out.”  
“Please do…”  
\--  
Shane lived with his Aunt Marnie and his goddaughter, Jas, on Marnies ranch. Spencer learned that when he bought his first farm animals there. When he opened the door, he heard Marnies frantic voice pleading.  
“Shane? Shane please wake up!”  
Spencer hurried up the stairs to Shanes room. He nearly gagged. The room reeked of sweat, beer, and…. Dear god Shane was on the floor sprawled in the middle of a bunch of beer cans, not moving.   
Marnie turned around when she heard him enter, “Mr. Spencer! Please, do something!”  
Spencer ran down the stairs, coming back up with a large glass of water. Without hesitation he dumped it all over Shane.  
That seemed to do the trick. Shane jolted upright with a scream. He panted and wiped the water from his face, “What the hell?”  
“What the hell indeed!” Spencer snapped.  
“What has gotten into you, Shane?” Marnie chastised, “You can’t keep doing this? Just look at all of this?” She gestured at the mess.  
“So?” Shane took off his jacket to wipe his face with it.  
“So? Shane,” Marnie knelt down to eyelevel with Shane, “Don’t you have goals? Don’t you have a plan?”  
“A plan?” Shane scoffed, “Hopefully I won’t be around for long enough to need one.”  
“Shane, don-“ Spencer spoke but was interrupted by a sniffling sound. All three looked over and saw Jas standing in the doorway. The poor girl looked like she was on the verge of tears.   
“Jas…” Shane shuddered.  
Jas burst into tears and ran out of the room. Marnie called out for her as she ran out as well.  
Shane stood up, started pacing like a caged tiger. He suddenly picked up a beer can and threw it against the wall with a scream.  
Spencer flinched, “Shane…”  
“Get out!”  
Spencers shoulders slumped. He wanted to stay. He wanted to be there for him. But he knew Shane needed to be alone. He wanted to be alone.   
Spencer turned and walked towards the door. He stopped, turning his head over his shoulder, “Shane… you’re worth so much more than you know…” Silence. Spencer sighed and left.   
\--------  
Spencer winced when he cut himself against his grandfathers carving knife.  
“Damn, again, Spence?” Leah teased as she worked on her wooden block.  
“It’s been a while, alright?” He laughed dryly as he wrapped a bandage around his thumb. The small fire in front of them crackled as they sat, with Leah on a boulder, and Spencer on the edge of his porch. When Spencer returned back to the Stardrop Saloon, everyone saw he was very shaken up. Leah offered to walk him home, but it ended up being a carving night when Leah saw his grandfathers wooden figures and Spencers own attempts to carve.  
“I bet,” Leah picked up one of the carvings, “These are incredible.”  
“He would’ve loved you,” Spencer smiled, “He would ask you so many questions about your artwork, that wooden sculpture of yours,” he nearly cut himself again, “Ow!”  
“Your grandfather sounded like a wonderful man.”  
“He really was.”   
“Are you okay?” Leah suddenly asked.  
“Hm? Oh! Yeah…” He answered quickly, “Guess I’m still shaken up about earlier.”  
“Last time I checked earlier happened earlier,” Leah set down her wooden block, “You’ve seem to be distracted lately, like there’s been something on your mind.”  
“Oh…” Spencer lowered his knife, “Well…”  
They were interrupted by the sound of wood cracking and chickens clucking frantically. Spencer dropped his knife and reached for an axe.  
“Stay here.”  
“No way, I’m coming with you!” Leah hissed, “I’m not going to let you face… whatever it is alone.”  
“Fine, but stay close, okay? And stay behind me.”  
They quietly trekked across the field, listening for what could be causing the commotion. When they reached a clearing where the coop stood, they couldn’t believe their eyes.   
On the roof was a green woman, chanting some incantation, as a goblin on the ground kept watch.  
“It’s the witch!” Leah gasped.  
“A witch?” Spencer asked in disbelief, “What the hell is she doing to my chickens?! Hey!!!”  
The goblin turned around, “Mistress!! Mistress intruders!!!”  
“I’m not the intruder! This is my property!”  
The witch stopped and turned to him, “Oh how lovely,” she smiled evilly.   
Spencer raised his axe, “I’m warning you! Leave! Now!!”  
“Or what? You think that measly little axe is going to do anything for you?” She blasted the axe out of Spencers hand, causing to stumble back.  
“Spencer!” Leah caught him before he hit the ground, “Are you okay?”  
“Y-yeah, just shaken up,” Spencer straightened himself out.  
“Get rid of them for me, goblin! I still have a curse to set.”  
“Alright mistress!” The goblin stomped up to them, “Alright now, no need to misbehave! Mistress has lots of work to do!” He grabbed Leah and hoisted her over his shoulder, “Ladies first.”  
“Ew let go of me!” She hit her fist against the goblins back, “Let go!”  
“Leah!” Spencer reached out, then suddenly a root shot up from the ground and wrapped around the goblins torso. The goblin dropped Leah in response, who suddenly found herself unable to move after seeing what was transpiring in front of her.  
Spencer couldn’t believe his eyes either. The witch stopped her incantation to watch, mouth gaped in awe.   
Spencer shook himself out of his stupor, then swung his hand to the side. The goblin slammed hard against a tree, the force being enough to split it in half.   
The witch couldn’t believe what she just saw. She looked at the goblin, then turned to Spencer, “So it is you… Goblin! Get up! We’re leaving!” She got on her broom and floated up from the roof, eyes still fixated on Spencer, “This isn’t over, farmer. We will meet again!” She cackled loudly and flew off, the goblin clumsily running after her.   
Spencer and Leah sat in silence, before Leah finally decided to speak up.  
“Spencer…” She said calmly, “What did you do?”  
“I… I don’t know…” He looked at his hands, “I don’t know… I… I don’t…. Rasmodius!” He ran off, not knowing nor caring that Leah was chasing after him and calling his name.


	9. Chapter 9

“I’m not the one being difficult, Linus!” Rasmodius snapped at a rugged old man sitting across from him at a campfire.  
“I never said that.”  
“So you agree with me?”  
“I never said that either.”  
“Blast it, Linus!” Rasmodius took off his hat to rub his forehead, “Don’t you have anything useful to say?”  
“You both have a lot in common. You’re both headstrong, dedicated, and you know what you want. But that’s where the issue lies.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“You both want different things. You want answers, a firm understanding of the arcane, and you want to save the valley.”  
Rasmodius was silent, but then sighed as he placed his hat back atop his head, “I do.”  
“And Spencer wants a change of pace, a life different from the modern humdrum he faced, and he wants nothing to do with magic.”  
“So you understand where the problem lies?”  
“The problem lies in both of you. You both need each other, but you’re both too stubborn to see eye to eye,” Linus leaned closer, “You both need to find a meeting point. He needs to understand that he can’t deny the oncoming danger he needs to stop-“  
“Exactly!”  
“But you,” he said sternly, pointing at Rasmodius, “You need to understand where he’s coming from. Why he might not want anything to do with this, why he moved to Stardew Valley in the first place. Once you both find that meeting point, only then do you have a chance of stopping the Void.”  
Rasmodius opened his mouth to speak, but a shrill voice called out his name.  
“Rasmodius!!” Spencer marched over to him and grabbed him by the back of his cloak, causing the wizard to fall over, “You have some explaining to do!”  
Rasmodius grunted as he hit the ground, “Explain what?!” He rolled over and hoisted himself back up to his feet, “What are you talking about?”  
“Don’t play games with me! There was this goblin, and this witch! And, then, I reached out and suddenly this root shot out of the ground!” Spencer grabbed Rasmodius by his shirt and pulled him closer, “What do you know!!”  
“Spencer! Hold up-“ Leah gasped, seeing the wizard, “Y-you’re-“  
Rasmodius pushed Spencer off, “You can’t possibly think I’ve done that myself!”  
“You’re the only magic user in the valley!”  
“That’s not true! What happened at my tower, on your farm, that’s you’re doing!”  
“You are so full of shit! I am so sick of these tricks of yours!”  
“They’re not tricks!”  
“Rasmodius,” Linus warned, “Remember what I told you.”  
Leah pulled Spencer away, “Spencer….”  
Rasmodius took a deep breath, “I… I need you… to understand. This valley is my home. I want to protect it.”  
“Then do so,” Spencer snapped, “Why don’t you do it?”  
“Don’t you see? I can’t! What is coming is far beyond my capability and understanding!”  
“And you think I can help you?” Spencer pointed at himself, “I’m not a wizard, Rasmodius. I’m a farmer! A former accountant! I’m… I’m nobody.” Spencer lowered his arm, “I’m not special. I’m just an old man who lost his chance to become something special eight years ago,” his shoulders slumped, “You… my grandfather… you were both wrong about me.”  
Rasmodius stood in stunned silence.  
Spencer shook his head and turned around, “Come on, Leah. I’ll take you home.” He put a hand around her shoulder and lead her away, not turning back.  
“Well, Rasmodius?” Linus asked, “Do you understand now?”  
Rasmodius didn’t turn to him, instead watching Spencer as he disappeared into the dark, “I think I’m starting to.”  
^^^^  
Summer brought it’s heat shortly after the events in the mountains, carrying the sweet sent of spiceberries and leading the sun to it’s busiest time of year.  
It also brought along Spencers thirty nineth birthday, the first of summer.   
The spring crops have shriveled up overnight, so Spencer spent that morning clearing out the fields. Once he returned from Pierres with summer seeds he was once again greeted by the owl.  
“Hoot.”  
“I know it’s hot but I have a business to run.”  
“Hoot.”  
“You don’t have to stay out here if you don’t want to.”  
“Hoot?”  
“No you can’t have a fruit pop!”  
“Conversing with the spirits?” asked a voice.  
Spencer turned to the side, seeing Linus.  
“The owl?” Spencer asked.  
The owl flapped its wings and landed on Linus’s outstretched arm. Linus smiled and scratched the side of its head, “I remember when I first saw your grandfather speaking with this little fellow. I thought he finally lost it,” he turned to Spencer, “Come with me, there’s something I need to show you.”  
^^^  
Linus was a man of the wild. Even his clothes weren’t really clothes at all, just leaves and fibers fixed together. The closest thing he had to luxury was the tent he resided in, which was where he lead Spencer to.   
He motioned to behind the tent, showing Spencer a blackened berry bush. Spencer put a hand to his mouth, “What… what happened?”  
“The effects of The Void,” Linus said solemnly, “Every day I find more and more of the valley like this,” He turned back to Spencer, “Now do you see?”  
“Why didn’t Rasmodius show me himself?”  
“Rasmodius isn’t exactly the best at communication. Spirits, yes, but with people, well sometimes he needs to be reminded that there’s a difference between the two,” Linus lead Spencer inside, where after some digging he pulled out what looked like an ornately carved wooden staff.  
“What is that?”  
“This was your grandfathers staff,” Linus said, “You already know your grandfather was the one who originally was going to defeat the void.”  
“Yes.”  
“But you don’t know why that changed,” Linus sat down, motioning for Spencer to do the same, “Let me tell you a story.”

^^^^  
You’re grandfather was always so good with the farm. Even when he first started he was a natural, despite not having any knowledge of agriculture. When he first found out about his abilities, he was just as scared as you were.   
When he found out about what was happening with the valley, he was more than willing to help stop what was coming. He even made his own staff out of hardwood and a prismatic shard after he completed his training with Rasmodius.  
But years went by, and he met your grandmother, and helped bring into the world your mother and uncles. He kept the magic world hidden from them, but that would soon be proven to be a mistake.   
A void snake found its way into the childrens room. If your mother hadn’t screamed for your grandfather, none of them would be alive. But it was enough for your grandmother to confront him what was going on. When he refused, she took the children and moved to Zuzu city.   
This tore apart your grandfather. He begged Rasmodius to find someone else, to train them to face the void, but his fate was written. He must be the one to face the Void.   
Your grandfather isolated himself from the townsfolk, trying to find some way to separate his spirit from the valley. And one day, he did.   
Deep within the swamp was The Shrine of Selfishness. With a blood sacrifice, he got what he wanted. He felt it. He told me it was painful, but in the end he was relieved. But the price would soon prove to be far greater than blood.   
As for his staff, he wanted to make sure no one could get to it and use it for the wrong reasons. He broke the prismatic shard into three pieces, and spread them out throughout the valley. Once he did so, he worked up the courage to contact his children again.   
You’re mother was the first to see him again. You were still a baby, but your grandfather immediately fell in love with you. He finally had everything he wanted; his farm, his children, a family.  
But then he saw the Golden Crested owl, watching you. At that moment he realized what he had done. He passed down his burden to you.  
^^^  
Spencer was stunned, “Oh my god… it all makes sense. The Juminos, the warnings…” He held his head in his hands.   
“It must be a lot to take in,” Linus said. He laid the wooden staff in front of him, “You’re grandfather gave me this after the owl showed up that day. He never told me why, but now I think I know,” He smiled sadly, “Deep down he knew he couldn’t keep this from you. He knew that one day you would have to face this threat. But now the question remains: Will you?”  
Spencer stared down at the staff, thoughts racing through his mind. He picked up the staff, running this thumb across the carved decal his grandfather must’ve slaved over for who knows how long. He gripped the staff tightly as he found his answer.   
“I will.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your kind words and support. Enjoy this next chapter!

Spencer was apprehensive, standing in front of the tower door with his grandfathers’ staff in his hands. Would Rasmodius still be willing to help him after what happened in the mountains? Did he even want to find out?  
His eyes drifted to the side, stopping when he saw a pitch-black tree by the tower. That was enough for him. He took in a breath and knocked on the door.   
The door opened by itself, which only made Spencers eyes roll as he stepped inside, seeing Rasmodius working at a cauldron.  
“You know it wouldn’t kill you to answer the door yourself.”  
Rasmodius looked up, his eyes drawn to the hardwood staff, “I see you have reconsidered.”  
“Not for you, however. Your friend gave me a little insight on to how bad the problem was.”  
“Of course he did,” he stepped from his cauldron to walk towards Spencer, gesturing to the staff, “May I?”  
Spencer handed it to him. Rasmodius took it and brought it closer, “It’s been years since I last saw this. Where did you find this?”  
“My grandfather gave it to Linus after he separated himself from the valley.”  
There was almost a look of hurt in the wizards eyes and he stared at the staff longer, “I see…” He handed it back to Spencer, “Does he have the shard?”  
“No. That my grandfather decided to make me go on a treasure hunt for.”  
“Of course, he did,” Rasmodius groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose, “Nevermind that, we’ll worry about that later. Have you had any luck with the Juminos?”  
“Just as much as you would expect,” Spencer started, “After my grandfather backed out the Juminos got upset-“  
“As they should be.”  
“You know, if you’re going to give me a hard time about my grandpa I should just go.”  
“Wait!” Rasmodius reached out as Spencer turned for the door, “I’m… Sorry. What about the Juminos?”  
“Well, they want to make sure I’m serious about the prophecy, so they’re going to have me find gifts to give them that hold ‘the true essence of the valley’.”  
“I see. And how do we do that?”  
“Great boost of confidence there, Wizard. They told me I would have to ‘Listen to the Valley’. That was it before they disappeared.”  
“Listen to the Valley…” Rasmodius paced, trying to come up with an answer, “What do they mean by that…” He looked at the bubbling cauldron, “That’s it!” He motioned for Spencer to come closer, “This potion has ingredients from the valley. Maybe the potion is the answer.”  
Spencer gagged at the smell, “I don’t think that’s it.”  
“Forest moss, carmeltop mushrooms-“  
“”Whatever that thing is?” Spencer pointed at a mysterious blob.   
Rasmodius excitedly grabbed a cup and filled it with the contents, “Here, drink this!”  
“I am NOT drinking that!”  
“What harm could it possibly do?”  
“So much!”  
“I have this all the time. Just drink it.”  
Spencer stared at the green gunk. It bubbled in a way that made Spencers stomach churn.  
“You’re connected to the valley. This should help you.”  
Spencer grimaced, “Fine,” he snatched the cup from Rasmodius’s hand, gagging at the smell once more, “Lets get this over with,” He pinched his nose and downed the contents. It tasted worse than it smelled.  
Both men stood in silence for a while.   
“Well?” Rasmodius asked.  
“I’m positive this isn’t what the Juminos were talking about.”  
“How can you be so sure?”  
Spencer responded by vomiting the potion to the floor.

 

Nausea still persisted as Spencer plotted himself next to Shane at the bar, covering his face with his arms as the world spun around him.   
“Too much to drink before you got here?” Shane asked dryly. Spencer only responded with a rather obscene gesture.  
Shane groaned, “Speaking of big middle fingers…”  
Spencer moved his arm and moved his head to the side, but then lifted it up when he saw Morris talking to Mayor Lewis from across the room, “What is he doing here?”  
“Probably bugging him about the community center,” Shane shrugged as he took a swig of his beer.  
Spencer whipped his head around, “What?!”  
Shane almost coughed, “Jesus Christ, Spencer!” He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, “Don’t scare me like that!”  
“Why does Morris want with the community center?”  
“I don’t know? For some sort of warehouse? The place is abandoned, no one has used it for years.”  
But someone is, was what Spencer wanted to say. He looked back over to Mayor Lewis and Morris, who were deep in conversation. Spencer strained to hear what they were saying.   
“It’s an eyesore, Lewis,” Morris spoke, “What good is it?”  
“I just can’t right now, Morris,” Lewis shook his head, “It doesn’t feel right.”  
“So you’re just going to leave it there? Taking up precious space from this already small town?” Morris leaned over, “We can go higher with the price, you know. Or maybe you have one in mind? Come on, ten thousand? Twenty thousand? How about thirty?”  
Lewis took a deep breath, “I don’t want to talk about this right now,” He looked to the side, then back at him, “I’ll tell you what. If one more person in this town buys a Joja membership, I’ll sign the papers.”  
Morris gave his signature shit-eating grin, “Well,” He picked up the pen and paper, “It was pleasure doing business with you, Mayor Lewis. You can expect me soon enough.”  
“Spencer!”  
Spencer jolted and turned towards Shane and Emily, who were staring at him worriedly.   
“Spencer we were calling you for the past two minutes! What do you want to drink?!”  
“Uh… nothing… I…” He turned around, seeing Morris had left, “I guess I worked too hard on the farm today… Excuse me…” He stood up and left the saloon, relaying the conversation in his head.


	11. Chapter 11

“Our first lesson will cover the basics of meditation,” Rasmodius explained as the two walked through the forest, “Magic involves discipline, a centered mind, heart, and soul, but most importantly a balance with oneself and the world surrounding them.”  
“Okay…”  
“But in our case more often than not, it is a way to connect between the physical realm and the spiritual realm. But before we can do that, we must master the basics,” Rasmodius pulled away some brush and motioned for Spencer to follow him.  
“Where are we going?”  
“Someplace peaceful,” He stopped before quickly turning around, “However, don’t get to close to them.”  
“Them?” Spencer asked before suddenly a large, gelatinous creature leaped for him before getting struck down by Rasmodius’s magic.  
“The slimes.”  
“This is peaceful to you?!” Spencer quickly backed away from another slime, “This place is infested, how are we going to get anything done here?”  
“You’ll see.”  
Spencer rolled his eyes and continued to follow Rasmodius until he stopped, “We’re here.”  
They were at some ancient ruins. Toppled columns and rubble littered the overgrown brick floor. The only thing still in one piece was a statue of a man, sitting, as if watching what was before him get reclaimed by nature.  
“The slimes won’t bother us here,” Rasmodius explained, “I put a protection rune earlier this morning. It will last us throughout the day. Now,” Rasmodius sat down, motioning for the farmer to do the same.  
“Okay, right to this, huh?” Spencer slowly sat down.  
“Don’t be nervous,” Rasmodius said gently, “Just sit up straight, close your eyes, and breathe.”  
Spencer adjusted himself so he was doing so, shutting his eyes tight.  
“Relax.”  
“I am relaxed.”  
“Spencer.”  
“Fine! Fine,” Spencer took a deep breath as he relaxed, “How do I know I’m doing it right?”  
“When you’re not talking,” Rasmodius responded, slightly annoyed, “Don’t worry about whether you’re doing it right or not. Just focus your energy to what is around you. Let nature guide you, and listen not just with your ears, but with your mind.”  
Spencer opened his mouth, no doubt to make another snarky remark, but closed it, instead taking a deep breath in… then a deep breath out…. One in… one….  
Snap  
Spencers eyes shot open, “I heard something!”  
“That can’t be right! You just started!”  
“No! I mean I heard something! In the brush!”  
Snap snap  
“You can’t tell me you heard that! There’s something here!”  
“There should be no one around!”  
Snap snap snap snap  
Spencer pointed a hand at the direction of the noise.  
The bushes shook and Rasmodius gasped, “Look out!” He conjured a purple fire in his hand and shot it, earning a high pitched scream from the brush.  
“Ow ow owowowow!” A goblin, or THE goblin, ran out, holding his arm in pain.”  
“You!” Spencer shouted, quickly standing up.  
“Please don’t hurt me! I’m only doing what she told me to do!”  
“Isadora?!” Rasmodius demanded, “What interest does she have in our business?”  
“Wait wait wait hold on!” Spencer shouted, then pointed to the goblin, “I’ll deal with you after this,” he then pointed at Rasmodius, “You know the witch who attacked my chicken coop?!”  
“We… well… we have some… history…” Rasmodius twiddled his thumbs nervously, “We were married.”  
“You were married,” Spencer repeated, as if not believing it, “Alright fine! Whatever!”  
The goblin sniffed as he held his arm, which had a real nasty burn on it.  
“Here, let me see it,” Spencer gently took his arm and looked at the burn, “Hm…”  
“You’re helping him? After he spied on us?”  
“Shut up,” Spencer lead the goblin to the lake in front of the ruins, “Do you have a name?”  
“Yes, but no one has ever asked me what it was, I don’t think I remember…” the goblin scratched his head, “Oh! Yes I do! It’s Bric.”  
“Well, Bric, your arm doesn’t look too bad, but it will get infected if we don’t do something about it.”  
“Y-you’re not going to use magic, are you?”  
“Well, no… I don’t think I have healing powers,” He looked at Rasmodius, who only shrugged, “Doesn’t matter.” He and the goblin sat next to the lake. Spencer took a cloth from his backpack and dipped it in the water. Once he got it cleaned up, he wrapped the wound with gauze, “There we go.”  
“No one has ever done something like this to me before. Thank you! How can I repay you?”  
“You can start with why my ex-wife had sent you to spy on us.”  
“No, you don’t have to do that,” Spencer glared at Rasmodius, “Don’t listen to him.”  
“But-“  
“Because you’re the one the prophecy said would save the valley. She says you being here will throw everything off.”  
“That’s not right! Isadora has no ties to the oncoming threat, why does she care?”  
“Go home, Bric. I’ll deal with him.”  
Bric nodded and ran off.  
“Why did you let him go?!”  
“Why are you so worked up all of the sudden?”  
“I…” Rasmodius sighed in frustration, “It doesn’t matter. Lets get back to meditation,” Rasmodius walked up the steps to the ruin, “Come on!”  
\--- The summer air cooled, and the green leaves slowly faded, and everyone was buzzing about what would happen that night.  
“I can’t wait!” Emily exclaimed as she and Spencer walked through the doors of Pierres shop, “The moonlight jellies are coming around again! It’s going to be so beautiful.”  
“Yeah…” Spencer said, almost wistfully.  
“Are you okay, Spencer?”  
“Hm? Oh, yeah! It’s just, well… growing up I would have to leave at the end of the summer and return to the city. In a way it just feels… I don’t know…” Spencer looked at the assortment of autumn seeds, “I’m afraid of waking up tomorrow and being back in that cramped apartment and I would have to go back to my accounting job.”  
Emily frowned, “Well… you don’t, do you?” She smiled, “You’re actually here, and you don’t have to go back.”  
Before Spencer could say anything else the bell rang and the door slammed shut, “Ahem,” Morris’s voice rang throughout the store, “May I have your attention please? Jojamart is having a very special sale! Fifty percent off your full purchase!”  
“Fifty percent?!” Pierre exclaimed.  
Morris held up some small pieces of paper, “And of course don’t forget to grab some coupons on your way over!”  
Everyone in the store hurried out the door, leaving only Spencer, Emily and Pierre. Spencer only reacted the way he did best, not giving a shit and picking out some autumn seeds.  
Morris frowned at this. He walked over with his hands behind his back, “Ahem,” He cleared his throat, “Fifty percent off~.”  
“Clearly my silence isn’t enough of a “Fuck off” for you, is it?”  
“Spencer Spencer Spencer, I see you’re a reasonable man. Maybe I can make you a better offer?”  
“I can offer not putting you in a chokehold.”  
“I understand that Joja memberships can be a bit pricey, but for you I can work something out,” Morris held up a slip of paper, “I can give you a seventy percent discount on the membership if you sign it right here.”  
Spencer slammed the seeds on the counter, “I know what you’re trying to do. You’re trying to get Lewis to sell the Community Center!”  
“How did you-“  
“Listen, Morris,” Spencer snatched the slip from Morris’s hands, “I am not interested in buying this silly little membership today,” He tore it in half, “Tomorrow,” he tore it in half again, “Or any other day of the week,” He tore it one more time and dropped the pieces onto the floor, “I don’t want you coming near me and bothering me about this again, do you hear me? And keep your grubby little hands away from that community center!” He paid for the seeds, “Come on, Emily, let’s go before the festival starts.” He grabbed his bag and left the shop, leaving Morris standing there, fuming.  
“You’ll give in, Spencer. You’ll see.” 

\---

The town gathered on the beach, some at the edge of the pier for a better view. Spencer was talking with Shane and Emily when something, or someone, caught his attention from the east side of the beach.  
“Uh, I’ll talk to you guys later.” He excused himself.

Rasmodius never really liked large gatherings. He always preferred to be by himself and observe from afar. Also… it doesn’t really help if the entire village thinks you’re some heartless monster.  
“I didn’t expect to see you here,” Spencers voice came from next to him. Rasmodius looked over.  
“Such a rare event isn’t to be missed.”  
Spencer shrugged, “If you say so.” He looked out across the ocean.  
“This was your grandfathers’ favorite sight to see,” Rasmodius spoke once again, “Every year he would bring his family out to see them.”  
“I wonder why he never brought me out here.”  
“He was worried. This event was his favorite, but it also served a grim reminder of what his fate was. How much was on the line if he were to fail,” Rasmodius looked out across the ocean as well, “He was afraid this would be tainted for you if you ever found out about the prophecy earlier, like it was tainted for him.”  
“I understand why he never wanted me to know. But… I don’t know,” Spencer turned around to look at Rasmodius, “It would’ve been nice to hear it from him.”  
Rasmodius smiled sadly, “I’m… sorry about how I bothered you about the prophecy when you first came here. I should’ve let you settled, and let you know so when you were ready.”  
“I’m sorry I was so difficult. After my grandfather passed, I was never able to come back, no matter how much I begged my parents, even if it was just once. I was so desperate for a change after spending so long as an accountant, I wasn’t willing to change my mindset and listen.”  
“Well I suppose we should let bygones be bygones, then.” Rasmodius pointed to the ocean, “Ah, here they come.”  
Sure enough a faint glow was seen in the horizon, and it was getting closer to the pier.  
Spencer walked towards the small pier at the end of the beach, but stopped when he noticed Rasmodius wasn’t following him, “Surely you can’t see from all the way over there! Don’t you want to go to the pier?”  
“I’m fine where I am.”  
“Well alright, well I’m going to get a better look.” Spencer walked across the beach and to the edge of the pier before sitting down.  
Rasmodius stood in his little spot for a while, but for some reason just standing there wasn’t enough for him. He looked around, seeing that the villagers were too preoccupied with the lunaloos, before joining Spencer on the dock. Spencer looked up at him and smiled, “Told you.”  
Unknown to either of them a pale green jelly swam over, stopping in front of Spencer. The farmer looked down, and slowly reached his hand down in the water. The jelly responded by swimming around his hand happily before gently nuzzling itself in his palm. Spencer chuckled, gently rubbing his thumb on the top of its head.  
Rasmodius watched the farmer with a small, fond smile. He truly was something special.


	12. Chapter 12

Autumn was very different in Stardew Valley than it was in the city. Spencer was very pleased with that fact as he walked to Emily’s that morning with fresh honey that she ordered.  
When he knocked on the door, he was greeted by a young, blond woman. She glanced at him from head to toe with a disgusted glare, “Ugh, what are you doing here?”  
“I’m… Farmer Spencer,” He said, surprised at the sudden hostility, “Is Emily here?”  
“That explains your clothes,” she turned around, “Emily, one of your weirdo friends is here!”  
“Coming, Haley!” Emily called from the house. She came around the corner and smiled, “Spencer! Come in, come in!”  
“He’s staying? Ugh, whatever, I’m going out!” Haley grabbed a jacket and camera before going out the door, “Don’t stink up the place with your weird barn animal smell.”  
Emily sighed as Spencer came in before shutting the door.  
“Well she’s charming.”  
“I’m sorry about her. I don’t know what to do with her.”  
“No worries. So, where do you want me to set these?” He tilted his head to the small crate of honey in his arms.  
“You can just set them on the table in the kitchen. Follow me,” Emily lead him to the kitchen, “Right here. You are awesome, Spencer!”  
“It’s no trouble at all,” He set the crate on the table, “Getting stocked up for winter?”  
“Yeah! I tried to get some of your honey from Pierres but it was all out already, and the synthetic stuff from Joja I wouldn’t touch with a five foot pole.”  
“I hear that,” He sighed, “I don’t know what I’m going to do with myself once winter comes.”  
“You can come hang out with me, and Shane! Oh! I want to show you something!” She lead him through a door in the kitchen, which turned out to be her bedroom.  
To Spencers surprise he saw a brightly colored parrot on a perch, wing in a sling, just happily preening itself.  
“This poor guy sprained its wing after it flew into my window yesterday,” She said as she scratched the top of its head, “Poor thing.”  
“Aw…” Spencer walked up and held out it’s hand to the bird, and the bird responded by hopping onto his hand, chirping happily and rubbing up against his face.  
“Aww, he likes you!” Emily smiled happily.  
“That seems to be a common thing between me and animals,” He scratched the birds chin and let it back onto his perch.   
“Oh! Oh! Wait! Before you go,” Emily happily hurried to a radio sitting on her dresser, “Watch this!”  
With a press of a button, joyful music played from the speakers. The parrot started to happily bob its head up and down, then started flapping its wings to the rhythm to the music. Emily started dancing along with it, smiling and suddenly grabbing Spencer, “Come on! Dance with us!”  
They danced for a while, probably a little longer than either of them anticipated. Spencer glanced at the clock and looked at the time, “Oh no, I have to leave!”  
“You sure?”  
“Yeah… I have to meet someone. I’ll see you later, okay?”  
“Yep!” Emily hugged him, “Thank you, Spencer. You’re amazing.”  
Spencer gave her a quick squeeze back before leaving the house.  
\--  
Rasmodius stood there with his arms crossed when Spencer finally made it to the ruins, “You’re late.”  
“Sorry, I was busy with something important.”  
“What’s more important than making sure you’re ready?”  
“Uh, making sure my business stays afloat?” Spencer put his hands on his hips, “I’m not exactly a child with free time.”   
“You have a greater destiny, Spencer. You can’t throw that away with the townsfolk.”  
Spencer froze, “Is that what this is all about?” He asked, “Because I have friends?”  
“Relationships with outsiders only end in disaster,” Rasmodius turned to him, “You heard the stories from the townsfolk about magic. They fear it. If they find out what you are capable of, they’ll fear you too.”  
“You don’t know that.”  
“How did your friend Leah react to what you did that night?”  
“Leah… no, we still talk… I mean… not since that night on the mountains…” He trailed off as he saw Rasmodius’s knowing look, “It’s not like that! Look, let’s just… get back to this meditation business, okay?” Spencer sat on the ground and closed his eyes.

 

“So, uh, how’s that whole “magic” business going?” Leah asked as she and Spencer sat on the front of her porch as the autumn rain poured with steaming mugs of tea.   
“Very boring, to be honest,” Spencer said as he took a sip of tea, “It’s been mostly meditation.”  
“Meditation?”  
“I know! But apparently it’s important to learn and I’m kind of stuck doing it until I get better at it, whenever that might be.”  
“After what I’ve seen what you did to that goblin, I’d say you’re pretty set.”  
“Yeah well apparently that’s not enough. I can’t just shoot vines at The Void like spiderman, I have to actually know things instead of faking it.”  
“Aw but faking it is the best part,” Leah teased.  
“Right?” Spencer laughed, but it faded when he remembered his conversation with Rasmodius, “Leah… about that night. You’re… okay with this?”  
“Hm?” Leah put down her mug, “Where is this coming from?”  
“I don’t know. We never really talked after that. I thought maybe…”  
“Spencer, I’m okay with all this. We were both busy that summer, what happened was just bad timing.”  
“Really? Huh, I guess I never thought about that.”  
“Hey I think it’s kind of cool having a wizard for a neighbor! Plus the image of you in a pointy hat and making potions is hilarious.”  
Spencer spit out his drink as he let out a hearty laugh, “Haha! ‘Hmmm, let’s see’,” He hunched over and pretended to be looking at a shelf, “’Eye of newt, toenail of toad… where is that pesky Fairy Liver?’”  
Their jokes didn’t last long when they heard Marnie’s voice calling out, “Shane?! Shane are you out here?!”  
“Is that Marnie?” Leah asked.  
Marnie hurried up to the porch, “Mr. Spencer? Have you seen Shane? I called around town and no one has seen him!”  
“Oh no… Leah get Marnie inside! I’m going to see if I can find Shane in the forest!”  
“Come on let’s get you out of the rain,” Leah hurried and pulled Marnie inside as Spencer zipped up his jacket and trekked out into the pouring rain.


	13. Chapter 13

“Shane!” Spencer called as the rain grew heavier, “Shane were are you?!” Lightning struck far too close for Spencers liking and he found himself nearly toppling over the side of a cliff.  
A groan caught his attention. Spencer turned and saw Shane laying on his side surrounded by beer cans.  
“Oh no,” Spencer ran over and fell to his knees, “Shane? Shane come on buddy!” He started to gently shake him, “Come on, wake up!”  
“Why should I bother?” Shane asked hoarsely, “I’m not worth anything to anyone.”  
“Shane… Come on you know that’s not true.”  
“Yes it is! My aunt hates me, my own god daughter is ashamed of me, everyone sees me as just the town drunk. Why don’t I just roll off this cliff right now? Why shouldn’t I end it while I can?”  
“Because people care about you. Marnie is worried sick, and you’re like a father to Jas. And Emily cares about you. She was the one who sent me to check up on you when you were passed out in your room. And do you really think I would bother trekking out in the rain just to find you if I didn’t care?”  
Shane was silent, then he choked out a sob, “God I am so worthless!” He curled up in the grass, shaking violently.   
Spencer put a hand on his back, “Come on, lets get you out of the rain.”  
A hiss came from closeby. Spencer quickly looked up, seeing a pitch black snake, fangs bared and ready to strike. But just before it did he grabbed Shane and rolled the two of them out of the snakes path.  
“What the hell?! Spencer?!”  
The snake lunged at Spencer again, this time wrapping itself around Spencers neck and constricting itself. Spencer coughed and wheezed as he struggled for breath, grabbing at the snake for some sort of hold to pry it off, but to no avail.  
A blast of purple was what Spencer saw before he felt the monsters grip on his neck loosen. Spencer gasped for breath as he felt two strong hands lift him up, “Spencer?! Are you alright?!”  
“Rasmodius… How did you…?”  
The snake hissed loudly, reeling back. Before it could strick again a flash of feathers flew at it, pinning the snake to the ground. The owl pecked at the monster as it struggled. The two wrestled with one another, but the snake managed to get the upper hand as it wrapped itself around the owls wings, then sinking its fangs into the owls neck. The owl screeched in pain and fell limp.   
“No!” Spencer reached out for his companion, but was pulled back by Rasmodius.   
“Spencer get out of here!” Rasmodius grabbed his arm and pushed Spencer behind him.  
“No! That thing wants me!” Spencer shouted. He looked around, trying to think of something. The snake unwrapped itself from the owl, slithering towards Rasmodius. It reeled back, bared its fangs, and shot forward-  
Dropping to the ground, split in half. Multiple bright orange leaves were held suspended in mid air, dripping in black blood, looking sharp as knives. Rasmodius stared in awe, then turned around, seeing Spencer with his arm raised and eyes focused. He dropped his arm and ran for the owl, the leaves gently fluttering to the ground around it. The owl shook its head and looked up at Spencer.  
“Are you alright?”  
It hooted in response. It carefully stood to its feet, shaking its whole body.  
“What the hell?”  
Spencer and Rasmodius turned their attention to Shane, who was backed up against a tree, “What the hell? What the hell did I just see?!”  
“Shane, calm down…” Spencer held his arms out, “Please don’t freak out.”  
“I… I don’t…” He fell limp, “I think I need to go to the hospital.”  
Rasmodius gently picked up the owl, “Go.”  
Spencer nodded. He made his way towards Shane and hoisted him up, “Come on, buddy, lets go.”  
\--  
“I was able to pump his stomach and get all the toxins out,” The town doctor, Dr. Harvey, spoke with Spencer in the hallway, “But I’m more concerned about his mental state.”  
“Is there anything we can do?”  
“I’m afraid that is up to Shane,” Dr. Harvey said solemnly, “I know a therapist in Zuzu city that can help. I’ll speak to him about it when he wakes up.”  
Spencer sighed, looking in through the window of the hospital room. Seeing his friend unconscious made him feel sick inside.  
“You did the right thing, Spencer. He might not be here if you didn’t find him.”  
Spencer smiled grimly, “I’m just not sure how he’s going to be when he wakes up.”  
Footsteps ran up from behind him, “I came as soon as I heard!” Emily said breathlessly, “Is he okay? Can I see him?!”  
“He’s still not awake yet,” Dr. Harvey explained, “I’m sorry but I’m afraid that he won’t be for a while.”  
“But-“  
“He’s in good hands, Emily,” Spencer put a hand on the small of her back, “He’ll be okay.”  
Emily clutched her scarf tightly, looking into the hospital room.  
“I’ll go let his family know of his condition,” Harvey said, “And I’ll let you know when he wakes up.”  
“Come on, Emily, I’ll take you home. Thank you, Dr. Harvey.” Spencer lead Emily out of the hospital, the look on Shane’s face when he saw him kill that snake still haunting him.  
\--

“The snake failed, Mistress,” Bric said nervously as he and Isadora peered into the crystal ball.  
“I figured it would. Damn you, Rasmodius. Always getting in the WAY!!!” She shot a blast of lighting at a bookshelf, a cloud of ash and pages exploding in a horrible mess. Bric hid his eyes under his hat when Isadora turned to him.  
“What am I supposed to do?! I can’t kill him! That owl is always watching him! And with Rasmodius in the way just makes it ten times harder!!”  
“He’s so nice, though,” Bric smiled, “Caring and compassionate. It’s no wonder he’s the chosen one.”  
Isadora raised her hand to strike the goblin, but stopped herself, “He is, isn’t he?” She lowered her hand to her chin, scratching in contemplation, “That might be our solution,” She sauntered back to her crystal ball, “We might not have to kill him at all,” She quickly turned to Bric, “Don’t just stand there! Get out of my sight!”  
Bric ran out as Isadora took out a book, turning to a page reading “Heart of Stone.”  
“Perfect…” She smiled evilly, “Two birds with one ‘stone’,” She cackled loudly.  
\--

Spencer was awoken by knocking at his door. He groaned, not having slept well after the ordeal from the other day. He wondered how Shane was, or if he remembered what he saw.   
His question was answered when he saw the man standing at his doorstep, “Hey…” Shane said simply.  
“Shane? You’re out of the hospital…”  
“Yeah… Dr. Harvey thought I was okay enough to leave,” He rubbed the back of his neck, “He… referred me to a therapist in Zuzu city. My first appointment is next week.”  
Spencer was silent, not knowing how to respond. ‘You’re happy for him!’ he scolded himself, ‘Say it! Say something!’  
Shane shifted awkwardly, “Well… I guess I better get going. I’m sure you have a lot of work to do-“  
“Wait!” Spencer reached out before Shane could turn around, “About yesterday? Do you remember anything?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Don’t you… have anything to say? Anything to ask about what you might’ve saw?”  
Shane only raised an eyebrow, “I was piss drunk, Spencer. What could I have possibly seen that makes any lick of sense? I know a drunken stupor when I see one, believe me.”  
Spencer let out a breath that he didn’t realize he had been holding in, “N-nevermind. I’m glad you’re still here, Shane,” He patted his friends shoulder, “You take care of yourself, okay?”  
Shane smiled and placed a hand on his, “From now on, I finally will. Thank you, Spencer.” He turned around and walked down the dirt path leading away from the farmhouse.  
Spencer stepped back inside and closed the door. He leaned his back against it and slid to the floor, bringing his knees to his chest and looking up at the ceiling, letting out a breath.


	14. Chapter 14

“Why so glum?”  
Spencer lowered his head to see the blue jumino Lilly sitting on his knee, “Hm? Oh… hey Lilly.”  
“You haven’t made any progress on our test…” She said worriedly, “You’re not rethinking this, are you?”  
Spencer stared at her silently, before letting out a sigh, “I don’t know if I can do this…”  
“You are! You are going to leave us! Just like your grandfather!” Lilly cried as she hopped from his knee.  
“Lilly?! Wait! I never-“  
Lilly sobbed and disappeared. Spencer groaned and rubbed the sides of his forehead, “Ugh…”  
\--  
Spencer stared at the freshly buried seeds in front of him, seeing if anything would happen. He tried to envision the plant growing in front of him. Not just a sprout, but a fully matured plant. Nothing was happening, and it was starting to frustrate him.   
“Is this what you do when you are missing our lessons?” Rasmodius’s stern voice boomed from behind.  
“I’m farming when I’m missing our lessons,” Spencer retorted, “This time, however, I am actually doing something magic related.”  
Rasmodius stared over Spencers shoulder, “You’re staring at a mound of dirt.”  
“I’m trying to make this seed grow!”   
“You’re not doing a very good job!”  
“I know!” Spencer threw his hands up, “Why do you think nothing happened yet?!”  
“It’s about what happened with Shane… and Leah… and the Junimo… isn’t it?”  
Spencers shoulders slumped.  
“I experienced the same thing when I was at your level,” Rasmodius continued, “My power would display itself to be great… A force to be reckoned with… but that would be at situations of high stress. When I would sit down and try, I found myself unable to do anything.”  
Spencer turned to look at him, “That has to be the first useful thing I’ve heard you say.”  
“Magic is complicated. You can’t expect to learn it by just reading a book. You need to learn how to feel the energy around you. That’s why I emphasize the importance of meditation. You have to learn how to feel the energy at whim, not just let it happen with stress.”  
“Can we do it here, at least?” Spencer asked.  
“As you wish,” Rasmodius sat down next to him and Spencer closed his eyes, “Remember… breathe… and listen…”  
Spencer took a deep breath, listening to the sound of crows, rustling leaves, and the wind. He felt at peace… something he hadn’t felt for a while. He couldn’t quite place how much time had passed, but he heard it. A soft, delicate tingling sound.  
Spencer opened his eyes, “Did you hear that?!” He asked the Wizard.  
Rasmodius grunted and opened his eyes, “Hear what?”  
“N-nothing. It was probably nothing,” Spencer closed his eyes again, but the tingling sound sang again, “That!” His eyes shot open and he stood up. He listened closely, looking in every which direction, before hearing it again. He ran off into the direction of the Cidersnap forest.  
\--  
“Get your goods here! Seeds, furniture, rare plants? If you’re looking for them, you’ll find them here!” A woman shouted from a cart as a hippo grazed in front of it, ringing a small golden bell, “Ah! You sir!” She pointed as Spencer as he approached, “You look like you’re looking for something. May I interest you in my stock?”  
“It’s just a merchant,” Rasmodius said bitterly, “We’re wasting our time.”  
“Not so fast…” Spencer held up his hand as he approached the cart, “What all do you have here?”  
“Only the best of the best, smuggled from the Gotoro Empire. We have rare shells, quality fertilizer, maybe some jewelry for that special someone in your life?”  
Spencer glanced above her shoulder, eyes drawn to a bright red cloth sack, “What about that?” He pointed to the bag.  
The merchant turned around, “Ah, yes. Good choice, my friend. And perfect timing, too. These rare seeds grow only in autumn.”  
“How much?”  
“1000 g.”  
“I’ll take them,” He gave her the money and took the seeds from her.  
“Are you done?” Rasmodius asked impatiently.  
“Just trust me on this.” Spencer said as they both walked back to the farm.  
\--  
That autumn Spencers tree grew bright golden apples, and they were the center of attention at the Stardew Valley fair.   
“These apples are delicious,” a sweet old woman named Evelyn marveled, “I bet they must make a wonderful pie.”  
“I want to buy an entire case of them!”  
Everyone gathered around Spencers grange display, chattering amongst themselves, but Spencer wasn’t anywhere near. Instead he was walking with Leah around the fairgrounds.   
“How are you liking your first fair?”  
“It’s great! I think I have a favorite event.”  
They found themselves at the entrance of the cemetery. There was a small tent set up, with an elderly woman sitting behind a crystal ball. Standing on the other side was Rasmodius.   
“Here he is,” Rasmodius said, “Spencer! Come here, I want to introduce you to my close friend Welwick.”  
“Ah,” Welwick peered from behind her crystal ball, “So you’re the one Rasmodius has told me all about. Come here,” She motioned for him to come forward.  
“Come on, Spencer! Lets get our fortunes read!” She pulled on his arm and placed 100 g on the table.  
Welwick put her hands on the crystal ball, “Ah, you have a creative mind and spirit. Hm… I see you in this very town square. You’re surrounded by all sorts of sculptures and paintings. Ah, why you made all of them! They’ve become very popular!”  
“Cool…”  
“But remember, this is not all set in stone. Depending on your actions, you’re future could change.”  
“Thank you!” Leah said excitedly as she push Spencer forward, “Your turn!”  
“Oh I don’t know…”   
Rasmodius put 100 g on the table, “Go ahead, Spencer,” he smiled.   
“I’m not getting out of this, am I?” Spencer asked.  
“Nope!” Leah responded with a wide smile.  
“Lets see,” Welwick put her hands on the crystal ball again, “I see you in your farmhouse. You have a peaceful life. This is all so natural to you,” Welwicks smile dulled, “Wait… what’s this?”  
“What is it?”  
Welwicks expression went grave, “You are standing in front of a darkness… You are determined to defeat this! Wait… what’s happening? It’s reeling back… It’s going to strike! Run! Why aren’t you running?!”  
“Welwick!” Rasmodius snapped, “What’s happening?!”  
“It’s rushing towards you! It’s going to-“ She stopped.  
“What? It’s going to what?!” Rasmodius pleaded.  
“I’m sorry…” Welwick said solemnly, “That’s all the crystal ball has given me.”  
Spencers eyes were wide in shock, “I die?”  
“I don’t know…” Welwick responded, “It’s never shown me anything like this before.”  
“Can’t you take another look?”  
“I cannot… not now…”  
Spencer suddenly felt sick to his stomach, “I… I think I’m going to go home.”  
\---  
Spencer sat on his porch, staring at the moon. His eyes drifted to the side before they stopped on his grandfathers shrine.  
He found himself walking towards it. He had removed the vines and brush that engulfed the shrine, and had put the broken pieces back in place before he polished it. It was as if he had gotten it today.   
“Why?” He asked, as if he was expecting it to answer. To no ones surprise he was met with silence. Spencer sighed, kneeling in front of it and resting his head on the offering table.  
\--  
“I’m glad you invited me over, Rasmodius,” Welwick said as she and Rasmodius sat at the table, “But this isn’t because you wanted to chat.”  
“You are correct.” Rasmodius removed his hat, leaning forward, “I want you to read my future.”  
Welwick stared at him, “This is unlike you, Rasmodius,” She stated, “I always thought you said you would prefer the uncertainty of your future.”  
“It’s not about me,” He admitted, “It’s about Spencer.”  
“Ah, there it is.”  
“I want to be there when he faces The Void. Isn’t there something you can do?”  
Welwick was silent, “My crystal ball is exhausted after today. But I can give you something else.” She reached into her cloak and pulled out a cloth. Wrapped in it is a piece of mirror, “This magic mirror can show you anything in anyones future, but it will only work once. Use it wisely, Rasmodius.”  
Rasmodius took the mirror as Welwick stood, “I must get going. It was good seeing you, old friend.” She left the tower, leaving Rasmodius alone.


	15. Announcement

Hi guys! BeanKiller1997 here! There’s not going to be a chapter this week. It’s nothing serious, no worries, I’ve just been more focused on original ideas and some freelance work. I’m still going to continue Stardew Chronicles, I’m just going to make updates every other week instead. 

Thank you all for your continuous support! I really do like writing this series!!


	16. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your patience! Enjoy chapter 15! Just a few more chapters until part 1 is complete

Spencer and Rasmodius had not spoken to one another since the incident at the fair. Neither of them wanted to address it. They knew they had to, but not now.   
It was almost the end of the season, and the 27th of Fall was All Spirits Eve. There certainly was unease on the farm, but it wasn’t because of the holiday.  
Spencer distracted himself by tending to the seeds he bought from the travelling cart, which sprouted into long stalks with bright, sweet smelling fruit on the ends. The way Lilly was dancing around them, Spencer figured he found what the Junimos were looking for.   
“You are amazing, Spencer! Just amazing! We haven’t seen these growing in the valley since The Void took over! Thank you thank you thank you!!”  
“I’m glad I got something done right.”  
“The others will be so glad! I’m going to tell them right away!” Lilly jumped then disappeared.  
Spencer grabbed a basket from his home and returned to the berries, picking each jewel one by one. Soon the basket was filled to the brim. Spencer was satisfied, but was still troubled.  
\--  
The town gathered at the square for the Spirits Eve festival. It truly was a spectacle. There was a large maze up by the community center, complete with moving hands and cackling pumpkins, heck there were even skeleton warriors in a large cage right by Pierres shop.   
Spencer desperately wanted his unease to be from the holiday itself, but it wasn’t. Even Leah could tell what was going on.  
“When was the last time you two spoke?” She asked.  
“Not since the fair,” Spencer muttered as he drank his pumpkin ale.  
“You know you both have to talk about this, right?” She looked over her shoulder to make sure no one was listening, “You know… before it’s too late?”  
“Don’t remind me.”  
“He’s up there, you know,” She pointed above the maze to the cliff above it. Sure enough both Rasmodius and Linus were standing there, “I can tell everyone you went home early.”  
“I don’t know…”  
“Go up there or I’ll kick your ass!” She hissed, “I’m sick of seeing you moping all the damn time!”  
Spencer flinched, “Alright, Jesus! I’ll go up and talk to him!” He handed Leah the remainder of his drink and slipped away from the festival.  
\--  
Spencer had to go back to his farm, climb up the steps leading towards the mountains, trek through the mountain path, and not kill himself by tripping off the edge of the cliff during the process. Now he was more determined than ever to have a word with Rasmodius after all the trouble he had been through.   
“You two need to talk about this,” Linus scolded, “Especially after how far you’ve gotten.”  
“I don’t want to cause him any trouble.”  
“You didn’t seem to care about that when you first met,” He muttered and turned to watch the festival down below, “I’m proud of you, but it’s a little late.”  
“Rasmodius,” the wizard and Linus turned around when they heard Spencers voice, “We need to talk.”  
“I’ll leave you two alone, then,” Linus nodded and walked off.   
The two men were silent, neither one knowing what to say to the other.  
“Spencer…” Rasmodius began, “What happened with Welwick… I didn’t know she would see what she saw…”  
“I know,” Spencer responded, “But it’s like she said, it’s not set in stone.”  
Rasmodius nodded, “Yes, that would be correct.”  
The two fell silent once again.  
“I’m scared, Rasmodius,” Spencer finally admitted, “I’ve never been so uncertain about anything before.”  
“I know,” Rasmodius responded, “But do understand this. As long as I’m alive I will not let anything happen to you.”  
For a third time they went silent. A common theme for the night.  
“Lilly says the berries were what the Junimos were looking for when they said “essence of the valley”,” Spencer began, hoping to change the subject, “It’s time to present it to them.”  
“Midnight, once everyone has gone home. We’ll meet at the Community Center.”  
“You’re coming?”  
“I said I wouldn’t let anything happen to you.”  
“They’re Junimos,” Spencer scoffed, “You just want to see them when they’re not trapped in your summoning circle.”  
“Maybe so.”  
Spencer snorted, “Alright. Midnight.”


	17. chapter 16

Spencer carefully avoided stepping on any trash or leaves that may reveal his presence in town. The community center loomed ominously above the town, sending shivers down the farmer spine as he tightly gripped the basket of gem berries.  
Rasmodius was waiting for him at the front doors of the building. Well, more like pressing all of his weight against the doors as it rattled angerly behind him.  
“What’s going on?”  
“I don’t think they’re happy with me being here,” Rasmodius said sheepishly.  
“Gee, wonder why,” Spencer ushered him aside and knocked on the door. Whatever raged behind it suddenly stopped. Slowly, Spencer opened the door and went inside.  
A sea of green, blues, and hints of other colors sat calmly before him, but when the wizard entered behind him, the sea raged once again.  
“You’ve certainly made quite an impression with them, haven’t you?’  
Rasmodius said nothing.  
“You have a lot of nerve coming here, Wizard!” The junimo king pushed through the crowd, “This is our sanctuary!”  
“He’s not here to hurt you. He’s here because-“  
“You found what we were asking for. Well done, Spencer,” The Junimo King smiled, then glared at the wizard once again, “You have insulted us!”  
“What?!”  
“Don’t think we have forgotten the potion! What in Yobas name were you thinking?!”  
Spencer snorted. After composing himself, he set down the Sweet Gem Berries, “Your highness. Please accept this offering.”  
“You’ve done well, Farmer Spencer. Now, as promised, all will be revealed.”  
“I already know everything,” Spencer admitted, “I know what my purpose is, I know what threat is coming, I know why my grandfather gave this up, and I understand the importance of all of this,” He knelt down in front of the Junimo King, “But I do have a favor to ask of you.”  
“Of course, we are indebted to you,” He hopped onto Spencers knee, “Name it, and we shall happily oblige.”  
Spencer whispered something to the King.  
“Oh, I see. But-“  
Spencer whispered some more.  
“Well, if you’re sure. But we’re going to need your help.”  
“Very well,” Spencer stood and rolled up his sleeves.  
“We will help you, Spencer,” Lilly said, “We’re all in this together.”  
Spencer took a deep breath and closed his eyes, focusing on what was around him. One by one, the Junimos closed their eyes as well, lightly humming as their tiny bodies glowed with a warm light.  
Rasmodius watch in awe, “I had no idea they were capable of such magic…”  
Soon enough Spencers hand started to glow as well. The building began to rumble and shake, as if awakening.  
Suddenly, an evil cackle rang from above. The Junimos started to panic Rasmodius gasped and grabbed Spencer just as a bolt of lightning struck where he once stood.  
But when Spencers concentration was suddenly broken, a bolt of light burst from his hand and hit the ground. The earth rumbled violently as thick vines grew and began to engulf the community center. The Junimos scattered and Rasmodius pulled a dazed Spencer from the building.  
\--  
The earthquake was felt all throughout the valley, and needless to say it didn’t go unnoticed by the villagers. Lewis was the first to leave his home and notice the vines that laid about, leading up to the community center.  
One by one the villagers awoke and stepped out into the brisk midnight air, many still in their pajamas, and one by one they all noticed what became of what was left of the community center.  
Rasmodius carefully laid Spencer onto the ground as the villagers climbed up the steps. Gasped filled the air as they saw him.  
“I don’t believe it…”  
“Is that the wizard?! The wizard from the tower?!”  
“He’s trying to curse the entire town!”  
“He’s already hurt Spencer!”  
Leah pushed through the crowd and rushed to Spencer before the other villagers could grab her, “Spencer! Come on! Wake up!”  
Spencer groaned and opened his eyes, “Leah..?”  
“Get him!”  
“Quickly before he decides to do the same to us!”  
Leah looked up at Rasmodius pleadingly, “Go,” she said in a hushed voice, “I’ll take care of him.”  
Rasmodius raised his hand and in a flash of light suddenly disappeared.  
“Ras…” Spencer suddenly sat up, but immediately regretted that decision when a wave of nausea hit. Shane and Pierre quickly came over and helped him up.  
“Are you alright?!”  
“I think so… Wait… where’s…?”  
“Where did that wizard go?!”  
“Is he going to come back?!”  
“Everyone calm down!” Mayor Lewis spoke in front of the crowd, “We’re not going to solve anything if we all panic at once!”  
“He’s right!” Shane shouted, “We need to go to that tower and destroy it before he destroys us!”  
“What?! No!” But it was too late, the villagers had already dispersed.  
Spencer turned around and ran for the mountains.  
Leah chased after him, “Where are you going?! We need to warn Rasmodius!”  
“There’s not enough time! I know a faster way, Come on!”  
\--  
The farmhouse was in disarray as Spencer frantically searched, “Come on, where is it?” He threw open a drawer.  
“What are we even looking for?!” Leah asked, well more like demanded.  
“A transportation charm. Rasmodius gave it to me when we first met.”  
A hoot from the open window sounded. There was the owl with the charm hanging from its beak.  
Spencer sighed in relief and took it from him, “Boy am I glad to see you.”  
“Just how many otherworldly friends do you have?”  
“Take me to the tower!” With a flash, Spencer disappeared.  
\--  
Rasmodius paced in his tower, running a hand through his purple hair as he searched his books for answers, “You shouldn’t be here.”  
“I came to warn you,” Spencer started, “The villagers… They think you’re responsible, and they’re going to destroy the tower with you in it unless we leave!”  
“No.”  
“Then we need to explain to them that it was my fault!”  
“Absolutely not!”  
“Then what do you suggest we do, huh? Just sit here?!”  
“You need to leave.”  
“No! We’re in this together! If we just-“  
“Just what?!” Rasmodius shouted, “Explain to them how you practice magic?! You said it yourself they think I was the one who engulfed the community center in vines! And now they’re coming with the intent of killing me! Do you really think that if you say you were the one who did this they won’t turn on you?! You really don’t think they’ll destroy you with me?!”  
Spencer was silent.  
Rasmodius let out a deep breath, “Learn from the Junimos, the owl, from the valley itself. I’m afraid I won’t be able to help you after this.”  
Spencer shook his head, “No… I can’t let you take the fall for me.”  
Rasmodius took a few steps forward, and stopped when he was just a few inches away from the farmer. He brushed a greying strand of hair from Spencers face, letting his hand linger for a short moment before gently taking hold of the pendant around his neck.  
“Take him home.”


	18. Update

Hey guys! I've been pretty busy lately with stuff, but I am working on the last two chapters of the first part of Stardew Chronicles. Once they're both done I'll be posting them at the same time, then after that I'll take an indefinate hiatus to organize part 2. I'll give more updates as time goes on.

Thank you all for your patience and your undying support for this story


	19. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three months later and the story is back on. I have a lot of extra time now with shorter work hours for the summer.

It took Spencer a few seconds to register what just happened as the rushing sensation stopped. He looked around, then panicked. He was in his home.   
“No nononono!!” He gripped the transportation pendant tightly, “Take me to the tower!”  
Nothing.  
“Take me to the tower!!”  
Once again, nothing.   
“Why isn’t it working?!” Spencer turned the pendant around, only to see Rasmodius’s seal, “Oh he didn’t!!”  
“What happened?!” Leah asked, “Where’s Rasmodius?!”  
“He’s still at the tower. He sent me back and sealed the pendant so I could use it again.”  
“So he’s just going to let the villagers kill him?!” Leah snapped, “He’s crazy!”  
“We need to stop the villagers before they get to the tower,” Spencer grabbed a coat and his grandfathers staff.  
“But what if they turn on you?”  
Spencer paused, Rasmodius’s words ringing in his head, “I… I don’t know…” He shook his head, “Nevermind, I’ll figure it out before I get there!”  
“Spencer!”  
Spencer opened the door and marched outside towards the Cidersnap forest, Leah chasing after him and begging for whatever sense was left in him when a loud, cackling laugh stopped them both in their tracks.   
The witch circled around them before landing in front of Spencer, “Maybe you should figure out how to deal with the real threat first, sweetheart!”  
Before Spencer could respond, the witch twirled her broom around and slammed the wooden end into the ground. A large rune formed below the both of them before engulfing them in a bright flash. When it dimmed, Leah rubbed her eyes but saw neither Spencer or the witch anywhere.  
<>  
<>  
Rasmodius watched from his tower as the mob drew itself nearer, but he didn’t care about that. He couldn’t bring himself to care about anything at all. Not the mob, not his uncertain fate, not the uncertain fate of the valley.  
All that he cared about was that his friend was safe.  
The door rattled as someone urgently knocked against it.   
Spencer, he reasoned, Stubborn as always. He pulled himself away from the window and opened the door, “Leah? What are you doing here?”  
Poor Leah was out of breath, red hair was plastered to her sweat-slicked face, “Spencer… He-he- the witch- She-!”  
“Slow down,” Rasmodius said sternly as he lead her inside before sitting her down, “What happened?”  
Leah panted until she caught her breath before looking up at him, “After you sent him back, Spencer insisted on going back for you. I tried to stop him, he wouldn’t listen! He went outside, and the witch,” Her voice hitched as she held a hand over her mouth, “Oh Yoba…”  
Rasmodius’s heart filled with dread, “What about the witch?”  
Leah looked up at him, tears threatening their presence, “The witch took him.”  
<>  
<>  
Spencer collapsed to the ground, hands covering his eyes as they burned from the sudden flash. When his sight finally returned, he was definitely NOT in his fields, but rather a hut, lit by an eerie green fire and brightly colored potions bubbling and boiling.  
“Like what you see?” Isadora sneered, “Much more lovely than my ex-husbands place, isn’t it?”  
Spencer slowly stood to his feet, “Look, if you think him and me are together, you are sorely mista- ACK!” He was flung to a wall, and before he had time to react vines had secured his wrists and ankles so he couldn’t escape.  
“Oh, I don’t care about that,” Isadora used the end of her broomstick to lift his chin up, “I couldn’t give a damn about his new little toy if I tried. In fact I would actually feel sorry for you.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Oh dear Mordecai, even in his old age he’s still handsome as ever. I fell in love the moment I met him. Unfortunately it wouldn’t last, but that doesn’t matter,” She turned around and walked towards her spellbook, “All Rasmodius cared about was the Valley. Trying to save it from the Void. One would say he was obsessed. When your grandfather came around and showed potential, Rasmodius was too far gone. He ignored me, tossed me aside like last weeks pumpkin stew,” She threw it opened, “Eventually we had to separate, and that would’ve been the end of it.”  
“So why all of this?” Spencer asked.  
“The Valley became a reminder of my pain. My broken heart. It taunted me, even when I left,” She sauntered over to him, “So, I devoted myself to assisting the Void. If I couldn’t free it myself, I would destroy you.”  
“So you’re going to kill me.”  
“Oh but where’s the fun in that?” She grabbed him by the front of his shirt, “I was going to kill you, but I found something better. After all… it’s hard to feel with a heart of stone.”


	20. Chapter 18

Rasmodius cleared away the growth of vines and leaves to reveal a sealed entrance.  
“What is that?” Leah asked.  
“It’s the way to Isadoras domain,” He brushed his hands together and stepped back, “After we split I sealed the way so no one will stumble across it.”  
“You were married?”  
Rasmodius clapped his hands together, then threw them outwards “Sesemos!” With the shout the ground rumbled and the entrance opened. Inside was a path covered in vines and marsh.  
“I’ll be back when I get him.”  
“Oh hold on! I’m not staying behind! Spencer is my friend!”  
“It’s too dangerous for you.”  
“Like it’s too dangerous for Spencer to face this Void alone?” Before Rasmodius could argue Leah slipped inside and started walking, “Well come on! We don’t have time to lose!”  
==  
==  
Bric had a horrible feeling deep in his gut. It wasn’t new, but for some reason this was unbearable. Seeing the one man who had even bothered to show him even a small kindness at the hands of his mistress…  
“Goblin! Hurry up and get that circle ready, will you?”  
“Y-yes mistress!”  
Isadora turned around, “You idiot! You haven’t even gotten started?!”  
“But I-“  
“Enough!” She shouted, eyes going dark, “I’ll deal with your incompetence later,” she turned back to her book.  
Bric took a piece of chalk and started drawing the rune circle along the wall around Spencer.  
“Bric…” Spencer said quietly, “You don’t have to do this.”  
“But I must…”  
“We can stand up to her together. Just untie me.”  
“Goblin!”  
“Bric…”  
Before Bric could respond, the door flung open, being kicked in by none other than Leah.  
“Spencer!”  
Isadora was clearly taken aback, “Wha- how did you get here?!”  
“I had some help,” from behind Leah a blast of purple shot Isadora down, “I don’t think he’s interested in collecting any alimony from you, though.”  
Isadora grunted as she pulled herself up, using her broom as leverage. She started laughing when Rasmodius came in, “Oh Rasmodius… and here I am without my makeup~.”  
“I don’t want any trouble, Isadora,” Rasmodius said calmly.  
“That’s too bad. For you see, that’s exactly what I want,” She raised her broom and shouted, “Entrapta!” With the spell, the stones around Rasmodius and Leah glowed and formed a wall of light. Rasmodius rammed his shoulder into the wall but was instead blown back.  
“You’re so predictable, Mordecai,” Isadora jeered as she walked over, “You always were. On the bright side, you get to see my most powerful spell yet.”  
Rasmodius coughed as Leah helped him to his feet, “You don’t have to do this, Isadora. I can help you.”  
“Hmm, you see, that’s another thing. I very much want to do this, and I sure as hell do not want your help,” She picked up her book and glared at Bric, who had just finished up the circle, “All I want is to see the hope in your eyes drain as you watch the very valley you love destroyed.”  
“You can’t possibly do that…” he coughed, “You’re not strong enough.”  
“No, but if I could it wouldn’t be as much fun,” She chuckled as she stood a few feet away from Spencer, holding her hand out towards him as the circle around him glowed.   
“Heart Body Mind and Soul  
Rock and Gravel, dirt and coal  
I call upon the darkest throne  
To turn this heart to stone.”

Rasmodius’s eyes widened as he beat this fists against the barrier, “Isadora no!”  
“What? What’s going on?!”  
“The darkest spell ever written. If she turns his heart to stone, all is truly lost.”  
Spencer suddenly felt a cold chill run through his body. He was so cold, weak even. Tears formed at the corners of his eyes, but… he couldn’t feel why.

“Darkest powers of the Unknown  
All emotion do disown  
I call upon the darkest throne  
To turn this heart to stone”

The color from Spencers face drained as Isadora continued the incantation. Bric paced behind the witch, unsure of what to do. Finally he made up his mind, and he pushed Isadora forward, toppling her over and knocking the book out of her hands.  
“What are you doing?!” She shrieked, “You insolent beast! You’ll pay for this!”  
“I won’t take your abuse any longer!” He snatched the book up and tossed it towards the barrier. The corner smudged a line in the circle and the barrier went down. Leah quickly picked it up.  
“Give it to me, girl!” The witch shouted as she darted forward. Leah only tossed it to Rasmodius, who caught it and held it up in one hand and held a purple flame in the other.  
“Don’t come any closer, Isadora,” he held the flame below the book, “You know I’ll do it.”  
Isadoras eyes widened, “What do you want?”  
“Let Spencer go.”  
Isadoras hands balled up into fists, “If that’s what you want, then fine. Just put down my book.”  
Rasmodius lowered the book to the ground, and Isadora snapped her fingers and the vines around Spencers wrists retracted, letting him fall to the ground.  
“Spencer!” Leah ran up and knelt beside him, holding his face in her hands, “Spencer? Spencer wake up?”  
Spencer groaned and rubbed his forehead, “Yoba blast it this is worse than a hangover.” Leah laughed and hugged him.   
“Lets get him home,” Rasmodius took one of Spencers arm and drapped it over his neck while Leah did the same with the other. Isadora was on the ground with her book, glaring at the three.   
“You fools…” She muttered, “Idiots…” her hands glowed green as she stood up. With a blood curdling scream, she hurled her magic at the three.  
This was enough to shake Spencer out of his stupor, and he pushed his friends to the side as he raised his hand up. Suddenly a bright glow engulfed the room, followed by the sound of Isadora’s fading screams. When the glow faded, she was nowhere to be seen. All that remained was her broom and her spellbook.  
Spencer was panting heavily, bringing his hand down and turning his palm towards him. He looked back at Leah and Rasmodius, who looked just as stunned as he was.  
“I’m sorry…” He panted, “I didn’t mean…”  
Rasmodius put a hand on his shoulder, “What’s done is done, Spencer…” he turned his attention to the spellbook, kneeling to the ground and carefully taking it, tracing a hand along the spine and cover, “I’m sorry, Isadora…” He tucked the book into his robe and stood up, leading the other two out and back to the valley.


	21. Epilouge

As for the villagers, they did make it to the tower. However, none of them had the courage to go up and face the Wizard themselves. Even Shane started to second guess his decision to go after him, even if he himself was the one who started the riot. Everyone in Pelican Town may have their eccentricities and the sort, but no one was a fool. Once it was agreed that it was only a first-time offence from the wizard, everyone decided to go home and go back to sleep. They would deal with the community center in the morning.  
However, it would be found that they wouldn’t have to do that, either. For you see, the community center was good as new.   
Everyone was bewildered, but they were also happy. The beloved landmark of Pelican Town had been restored to its former glory. And although no one would ever find out, it was all thanks to the farmer and the Junimos.  
“So you asked if they could restore the community center instead?” Leah asked, both she and Spencer tucked away in a corner by the fireplace as the villagers conversed with one another and celebrated.  
“Yep,” Spencer smiled and looked around the room, “They did a pretty good job.”  
“But if they’ve been staying here, where would they go?”  
“I decided I could use a little extra help. They’ll be staying with me on the farm. Bric also. He has taken a liking to the cave by the farmhouse.”  
“Aw. I’m glad he’s found a new home then,” she leaned up against the wall, “So what now?”  
“I continue my training, I guess. With the witch out of the way things should go a lot smoother now.”  
Leah opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted when the doors flew open, “Where are my customers?!”  
It was Morris, looking frazzled, even more so with his toupee flopped over to the side. He looked around the building in disbelief, “Wha- how?! This place was in shambles yesterday! How did it get repaired so quickly?!”  
“We’re just as bewildered as you are, Morris,” Lewis responded as he walked up.  
“Almost like magic,” Pierre mused, unaware of how right he was.  
“So it looks like I don’t have to sell the Community Center to you after all.”  
“This is impossible!!” Morris shouted, “It’s absurd!! It’s- It’s inconceivable!!” His glare fell upon Spencer, who only shrugged his shoulders with a smug look on his face. Morris said nothing, just stuttered and muttered before shouting, “This isn’t over! Just wait! You’ll see!” He stormed out.  
“About time he gets knocked down a few pegs,” Spencer quipped. Leah giggled as Emily ran up to them.  
“There you are! Stop hiding away and join the fun! Shane’s got the radio set up and we’re going to dance!”  
“Sounds like fun,” Leah smiled, “Spencer, you coming?”  
“I’ll be right over,” Spencer smiled as she and Emily ran out to the floor. From the corner of his eye he saw something red. Once he looked over, he noticed a red gemstone sitting on top of the fireplace. He wasn’t sure of it, but he also believes that he saw a flash of green suddenly disappear. He took the stone into his hand and looked at it, before placing it into his pocket.   
If this is what he thought it was, it would be best to hold onto it for the time being.   
==  
Spencer slept soundly, unaware of Rasmodius sitting in a chair across the room. He held the broken mirror shard in his hands as he watched Spencer sleep. He had to be sure. Surely the danger has passed. He’ll train him, and Spencer will defeat the Void, and the valley would be saved.  
He would be safe.  
Something ached deep within Rasmodius, an ache familiar yet unfamiliar, an ache he only felt for one and one alone. And she was gone…  
Rasmodius pushed that ache aside and looked down at the mirror shard, “Magic Mirror from long ago, show me the future I wish to know.”  
The mirror clouded, then slowly moving images formed. Once the mirror focused, there was Spencer, with his grandfathers staff in hand facing the physical form of the void. Suddenly vines started to wrap around his ankles, and he was pulled to the ground.  
And that was all Rasmodius saw before the mirror went black.  
“What- NO!” He covered his mouth when he heard Spencer shift, afraid he had awoken. He looked at the blackened shard again, “There must be another way,” He stood up, “There has to be.”  
Rasmodius stopped at the door, turning around and looking back at the sleeping Spencer, “Wait for me, Spencer. I’ll find another way,” He then walked out the door, carefully shutting it, and going Yoba knows where.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! The last chapter of the first book. I want to thank everyone who supported me, and a special thanks to Waltz who commented on every chapter. It's because of you I was able to continue this. The second book is currently in the making. I don't know when it will be out but hopefully sometime this year. 
> 
> Again, thank you everyone, and I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this.


End file.
